


My Friend Loki: The Price You Pay

by Masada42



Series: My Friend Loki [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury Recovery, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Murder Mystery, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Redemption, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masada42/pseuds/Masada42
Summary: When I met my friend Loki, my world changed...Under the suspicion of murder,  Loki calls on the only person who can save him before the powers that be decide to lock him away for life. In the process, he learns a valuable lesson on the importance of friendship and trust.[Originally published April 17, 2018 on Wattpad}
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), loki & original female character
Series: My Friend Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614247
Kudos: 7





	1. Mall Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Masada42  
> Edited by Techtra & Don

While visiting a mall I frequent regularly, as I headed toward the food court, I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me call out my name.

Whatever had been weighing on my mind previously, it disappeared and a smile came to my lips. I turned around.

"Loki! Good to see you." I said. 

"May I accompany you for a time?" Loki asked, his voice sounding a bit shy, along with a hesitant look on his face. 

"That would be great," I replied, "I was heading over to the food court to get a snack, and I'd appreciate the company."

Loki nodded, his hesitant look now transformed into a shy smile. 

As we approached the area, I looked at the usual restaurants available and contemplated my options. I already knew what I was going to choose, but sometimes my choices would change when I would see a new item on the menu.

I turned to my companion. "You probably don't get many chances to visit such places. Allow me the opportunity to get you something."

"Beverlee, that's very kind, but you don't have to do that."

"It would be my pleasure to do so."

Loki looked around carefully at the various restaurants, then looked back at me, bemused. 

"They all look interesting. What would you suggest?"

"I don't know. What kind of foods did you enjoy on Asgard? What is your preference, sweet or savoury?"

"I think a better question is... 'what will you be having?'"

"I'll be having coffee and a muffin," I replied.

"Ah. My brother likes coffee. I'm not exactly fond of the stuff."

I thought for a moment. What would be a good beverage to choose for a Frost Giant, who was also considered a God. No pressure...!

Suddenly it came to me.

Taking our tray of items from our chosen restaurant, we sat down in one of the areas of designated seating for food court patrons. Loki took his cup off the tray and I took my coffee and carrot muffin.

I watched him take a sip from the straw, eager to know what he thought of the selected beverage.

"This is... delightful!" Loki said, an expression of happiness lighting up his face, "decadent and delicious. Thank you, Beverlee! "

They say what matters the most are the little things, the little moments. For me, this was a prime example. The happiness that was radiating on Loki's face, it was not unlike a kid at Christmas.

And that smile. It was infectious... I felt very touched. 

"You're welcome," I said, "I'm so glad you enjoy the milkshake."

Sadly, this moment would not last long as we would be rudely interrupted - a voice called out to Loki, one I didn't immediately recognize...


	2. Tracking Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of things past.  
> A result of Loki returning to Midgard.  
> Someone that Loki knows shows up.

Within the designated seating area for patrons in a food court in a mall, despite the usual distracting and ambient sounds of the aforementioned patrons, Loki and I were enjoying each other's company. I was drinking coffee, and he, his first milkshake.

"How have you been adapting to Earth, I mean, Midgard?" I asked him.

The happiness dimmed from his face, and he lowered his eyes. 

"Not very well, I'm afraid..." he seemed to be struggling with what to say, then shrugged and said, "it's been... a difficult transition."

"How so?" 

He took his time in responding, and again I saw him struggle. A worried smile came to his face, "I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"It's okay," I said, gently putting my hand on his arm, "you can tell me. Maybe," I looked carefully at him, "in some way, I could help?"

Loki patted my hand on his arm, pursed his lips and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Are you aware I have visited Midgard before?"

"Yes. Yes, I have," I said quietly, "your actions, shall I say, left quite the impact..."

I recalled when the story broke about the Battle of New York. Peter Mansbridge kept us Canadians informed covering the story for CBC news, while CNN had their usual heyday discussing everything about it to the nth degree. 

"At the time, those actions..." Loki said, "I felt there was a glorious purpose to it all." He now spoke with a voice that was soft and somewhat strained. "Now looking back, those memories, even those... before... haunt me. I wish I could forget, but I can't... and neither could they." 

"They? Who are 'they?'"

Loki looked away for a moment, composing his thoughts, then continued. 

"When my brother and I returned to Midgard, I was abruptly taken into custody by SHIELD. I was detained for quite some time," he clasped his hands on the table, his right thumb rubbing his left palm, "I've previously known detainment, I'm also familiar with imprisonment... This time, however, I was quite beside myself..." he closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head with unease. His voice was tinged with disbelief, "the agent who... I believe the term is 'collared' me... I recognized as someone I thought I had mortally wounded on my previous visit... I was so certain that I had. Yet... there he was." Loki paused for a moment, the thought of this still hard for him to process. 

I stayed silent. I mean, I had no idea what to say... but I felt I needed to do something. I took a risk - reaching out, I gently put my hand on top of his clasped ones. It seemed to be the right thing. He looked at me with an expression I could only describe as relief to be distracted from those unwelcome thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, Beverlee. I digressed." He took a sip of his milkshake then continued.

"SHIELD and from what I understand, other related parties were content to have me remain 'contained', thinking it would be better for Midgard to have me no longer see the light of day..."

"They..." I began to ask, incredulous on what I just heard, "didn't offer you the choice to never come back to Midgard?"

"In their infinite wisdom, with my brother here, they surmised I wouldn't be too far away to possibly cause some other kind of mischief for the planet somewhere." Loki's voice was solemn, "they wouldn't be wrong."

"Yet, you're here. What happened?"

"My brother made a plea to them and gave testimony I was no longer the same person that I once was. Of course, they were skeptical, but my brother regaled them with my actions during Ragnarok, when Asgard met its tragic fate. He also made no bones about my actions during that... 'other event'. Some of my brother's friends also rallied to his side to help sway opinion..." Loki exhibited a tiny smile as he recalled the memory, "that Stark fellow really knows how to, I think the term is, "work the system?"

I was glad to see Loki at least smile for a brief moment. His story was making my heart both pound and break at the same time. 

"There's more, I take it?" I asked carefully. Loki nodded, with a frown.

"They agreed to let me stay, with the following conditions. I am under temporary probation, to earn their trust. If I put a foot wrong doing some kind of deed that causes death or destruction to others, asides from coincidences, I... I will be taken by any force necessary and imprisoned for life," he then proceeded to roll his sleeve up to his wrist, revealing a thin bracelet, "I am to wear... this... so I can be tracked. They say it's simply a precaution."

He could see I was curious about this tracker and presented his wrist closer for me to examine. While observing it, Loki gave me an affirmative nod and a simple hand gesture toward the wrist in question - permission to also examine the tamper-resistant bracelet 'hands-on.' The material felt like a type of hard plastic. It was also transparent, allowing me to see within it the high-tech electronics. The way how those at SHIELD fashioned the bracelet on Loki, there was a tiny blinking light positioned at the middle of his inner wrist. Upon closer observation, I found it bittersweet to see a logo printed on the item... Stark Industries. 

I suddenly had a worrisome thought.

"Loki, about this tracker," I said, still holding his braceleted wrist, and looking up at him with concern, "while we know it's SHIELD that is behind this, did they give you any information on exactly who are the ones that are 'tracking' you?" 

"I was told it would be a secret department of a few people. The information would remain in that department, classified, only to be released to other related parties during an unexplained occurrence or event... and only with probable cause I was breaking my probation." He looked into my eyes, "why do you ask?"

"Umm," I couldn't tell Loki what I was actually thinking, I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already felt, or possibly seed something in his head that he might instigate, "just basic curiosity. It sounds like the powers that be at SHIELD know what they are doing." I released his wrist - not fully realizing I still had been holding it - trying to keep my nagging thoughts at bay, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. But... considering the circumstances, it's not exactly the worst price tag for your freedom, is it?"

"No. No, it's not," he said, rolling his sleeve back down. "Thank you for listening, Beverlee. I feel better that at least someone knows."

"All part of the friendship agreement," I smiled.

"I don't know what that means... but I do like the sound of it," Loki said wryly, with a smile returning to his face. 

We were then interrupted by a deep voice that called out to Loki, one I didn't immediately recognize...


	3. Enter Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Thunder finds and joins the two friends at the mall.
> 
> A rare opportunity is offered to Loki.

"BROTHER! So this is where I find you, in the cold climes of Canada?!"

Loki and I looked toward the voice. A tall man with short blond hair, sporting street clothes and a stylized eyepatch over his right eye, approached us. 

I quickly turned to look at Loki. I silently mouthed to him, "Is. That. Thor?!" Loki nodded, amused at my awe.

Unsure how to deal with meeting a person of such calibre - asides from dealing with a nest of butterflies in my stomach that were seemingly making it hard for me to breathe - I thought the best way to be polite would be to stand up, which I did.

As the man approached, Loki remained seated. He also seemed to be amused at my unease. He touched my arm, and looked up at me, "relax, he'll like you! However, he might inquire about why you are spending time in my company, then warn you about me."

The man finally reached our table and stood before us. Loki said to him calmly, "last I checked, it was not violating any rules to visit this country," then with much grace, stood from his seat. Putting a hand on my shoulder, looking at me fondly, he then turned to face Thor, "may I present Beverlee," then with a stronger inflection said, "my friend." 

Thor looked at me as if sizing me up. I was still full of trepidation but hoped it wasn't too noticeable. I extended my right hand, "it is a pleasure, no, an honour, to meet you, Thor...If I may call you that?"

Amused, almost like Loki, Thor accepted my hand for the handshake. It was a firm handshake as one would suspect, considering who and what he was, but his grip was surprisingly gentle. 

"It's good to meet you too, Beverlee." Something about his voice, or maybe how he said my name, just made me smile - and I was able to breathe a little better. He then looked into my eyes and spoke in a serious tone, "be wary of trusting my brother. While he speaks with a silver tongue, you must be made aware of what harm he is capable of inflicting, to you and to others."

I blinked. Then I glanced at Loki. 

"See?" Loki said in a wry tone, "he's here less than two minutes, and he insults me," he shook his head, "he always makes things so rough," his eyes lowered and he wore a fatal look of resignation. Then after a beat... he grinned, "this guy." 

This reaction from Loki spoke volumes to me. Hiding pain with levity. A defence mechanism I was very familiar with due to events I experienced in my life history.

Thor's words to me were also affecting. Loki's own brother, still wary of him, even after the realities Loki had confided in me. I did understand that Thor was attempting to 'put me wise,' but my relationship with Loki wasn't exactly new - not saying I knew him, but then who knows anyone completely. I still found those words bothersome... 

I now looked into Thor's eyes, "thank you for your concern, Thor," I tried to keep my voice even, "but you needn't worry. I must say at this point of time," I looked at the person who called me his friend, and smiled proudly at him, "Loki has developed quite the strength of character."

Loki's expression seemed to change quickly to one of curiosity and gratitude. My bothersome feelings slowly dissipated. 

Thor's expression also changed. He shook his head and sighed. 

"Why are you here, brother?" Loki asked, breaking the brief moment of silence. His head cocked to the side, his arms now folded in indignance; eyes reflecting the same.

"If you allow me to join you, I would be able to explain." Thor looked at the both of us good-naturedly, with a friendly smile, waiting...

I could sense more tension from Loki. It was one thing to be interrupted, but quite another to now make this an intrusion, especially when it was by a person who had played a part in creating much of Loki's complexes. 

Asides from Thor's warning to me, he had been nothing if not polite. However, I couldn't have Loki think that Thor had a special influence over me. Besides, I personally never bought into blond and muscly, whether it was a God or mortal... 

There was only one thing I could think of doing. I gently put a hand on Loki's arm, directly looked him in the eyes and asked quietly, "would it be okay for Thor to join us?"

Loki looked at me, the expression of pleasant surprise had returned. As I had surmised, being asked for his opinions, or how Loki felt was rare, especially when his brother Thor was concerned. Something else we had in common.

Loki shot me a grateful smile, then turned to face his brother, "of course, please do," Loki made a sweeping hand gesture to the food court restaurants, "Brother, they serve coffee here."

"It is a good drink," Thor said, "I see your friend also enjoys it."

"Yes," I said quickly, "Loki mentioned you have a fondness for the beverage. May I get you a cup?"

"Thank you, Beverlee, but no. What I have to say won't take too long... I hope." We all sat down, and Thor looked to Loki, "Brother, you and I have been summoned to join others in New York to go on an assignment."

"We?" Loki said with a tone of incredulity, "did I hear you right? 'We' would mean you and... me."

"You heard right, Brother. They want you too." 

"Excuse me," I said, "sorry to interrupt, but wouldn't this best be discussed in private? Aren't things of this nature classified?"

"Loki called you his friend," Thor said, "if he trusts you, then so do I. " Thor's voice was tinged with amusement, "even with that said, I have said nothing that reveals any sensitive information."

I nodded and then decided to shut up and let the brothers talk. 

"What do you say, brother?" Thor asked, with a smile. 

"This group in New York," Loki began slowly, "is it a group you were part of before?"

Thor glanced at me, then said, "it has some association with it, but it is a different initiative." 

"Quite the path to lay before me..." Loki said, his voice sounding thoughtful, "are you sure you didn't hear them wrong? Did you get this request in writing?"

"They asked for the BOTH of us, Loki," Thor chuckled. "Why is this so hard for you to believe?"

"Because this world doesn't know what to do with me. Apparently, I'm too dangerous to leave alone or trust, so they ask you to be my keeper or to make sure they can keep me in sight," he bared his wrist with the tracker, and pointed to it, "isn't this enough for them?!"

"You're overdramatizing things, brother, just like the plays you used to write on Asgard."

"Hey!" I couldn't believe I was speaking up, but Loki made plenty of sense, and since his brother wasn't being the least bit sympathetic, although I really couldn't be cross with Thor - what did Asgardians know of psychology or with dealing mental health? 

I soon noticed they both were staring at me. I took a deep breath - I seemed to have temporarily lost my voice at that moment. With my hand, I made a gesture to wait for a moment as I took a sip of my coffee. 

"Thor, like you," I started slowly, "I sincerely believe that this would be a great opportunity for Loki to join this 'new initiative' However, you have to put yourself in Loki's shoes." As Thor didn't make any remark about him and Loki having a different shoe size, I surmised he understood what I said. 

Then I turned to face Loki. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, I again looked directly into his eyes; this time anxious. My voice was soft, "Loki, listen to me. Everyone in some way suffers from pain and guilt. Even me. They are the things we carry with us. It makes us who we are. It must have been difficult for you opening up to me, let alone anyone. But, know something? It's made me like you even more. And you know something else? You've so got this. Let me tell you why. You now have been presented with an opportunity to turn things around. I can understand your misgivings. If this proposal hadn't come from Thor, it would certainly sound like something concocted by you." I winked at him.

That elicited a small smile from Loki. I took another risk and moved my hand from his shoulder to grasp his hand. Loki accepted the contact to my, and I hoped also to his, relief. 

"You have so much to offer this world, Loki. You'll get a chance to make things right. Your experiences and what you've learned up to now will be a HUGE asset in assisting the team, let alone what you'll learn as you go. You'll be able to use that intelligent and calculating mind for the greater good." 

It seems my words were sinking in, Loki had calmed down considerably. His expression was now one of pure enthusiasm, I could see in his face he was seriously considering all the possibilities. 

I leaned in close to Loki, and said quietly, "while we can't always expect everyone to like us, for those who don't," Loki waited, curious for my advice, I wryly smiled at him, "screw 'em." 

Loki couldn't hold back his mirth.

Thor looked at me with admiration - at least that's what I could discern from the smile I saw - then said, "Thank you, Beverlee, for showing such kindness to my brother. I wish I knew such words."

"It's not always about the words, Thor," I said, grabbing another sip of my coffee, "it's about speaking from the heart." I then intently looked at Loki's brother, wondering about the right words for what I was about to say next, "with that, I do have a request to make of you."

"Anything for Loki's friend," he grinned.

"Loki may have a difficult transition to this group. Please, watch over him and keep him safe? That's all I ask."

Thor was amused... and so was Loki. 

Loki looked at me, took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "you're very sweet, Beverlee..."

"I believe, when it comes to my brother," Thor had a glint in his eye, "he can take care of himself."

Loki turned to face Thor, his head cocked to the side, looking surprisingly pleased with his brother's sentiment. 

"Fair enough," I said, smiling at both of them. 

************************

It had been a week since I had seen my friend. I missed him, and wondered, with some concern, on how he was doing, but I would also think about how great it was that he was going to use his talents to make the world a better place. It considerably lessened those troubling feelings. I remembered fondly, our last words before he had left the food court with his brother.

"Be careful, my friend," I said. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki smiled wickedly.

As time progressed, however, thoughts of Loki got pushed far back in my mind as I had to return to my own realities. Among other things, the usual routine for someone on Midgard; going to work, chores that related to the domicile, attempting to keep some kind of exercise schedule and keeping up with TV shows that I enjoyed. 

I had worked at my place of employment for more than twenty years. When I first started, it felt pretty rewarding. I felt I was making a difference, and in time, as I worked hard at what I was doing, I began to excel at my position. My supervisors even began to take notice. I would be hand-picked for certain high-brow projects. However as the years went by, with the ups and downs that came with the changes in management, not to mention budgets, it came to a point where there was a huge lack of appreciation for the employees, which of course included me. What's more, this had become the type of job that I could pretty much do in my sleep, the projects seeming to be more mind-numbingly dull, boredom set in rapidly. Why did I continue to stay? Well, it paid the bills and... it came with a health plan. 

At least there were two things I found some joy in being there. One was the odd and interesting discussions I would have with my colleagues and Team Leaders, which would temporarily alleviate my boredom. Interesting would be like:

"The Jets are in fine form this season, I hope they make the playoffs!"

"If they do, you know I'll be watching," I'd say. 

Odd, on the other hand: 

"Have you noticed there's quite a lot of people in the construction business named Tom?"

"I guess Bob isn't as much the builder anymore," I'd say. 

The other, taking my second fifteen-minute break. This was the time I would take a brisk walk around the perimeter of the workplace. Outdoors in the summer, and in the winter, through the skywalk. Putting earbuds into my ears, and listening to a high energy tune on my smartphone, it was a great escape. 

On this particular day at my workplace, things were no different. Years ago, when dealing with nasty respondents over the phone, they caused me much concern and undue stress, but over time, I soon learned to become indifferent to it. A receptionist, an owner, the manager, anyone who would try to make me feel like a second class citizen... I would just politely end the call. It was due to two colleagues giving me the best advice, "It's not you, it's them, Bev," the other, "just make the attempt, that's all you have to do. They say no, just move on." The current project I was on, the people seemed to be mostly made up of that unpleasant set, but I slogged on through as usual. 

When it came time for my second break walk, a smile appeared on my face as I listened to a new song I had recently discovered. Returning from break, which left one hour of the day, I continued to slog until the clock displayed 3:55 pm. I was overjoyed, yet again, to be able to take my leave. I wrapped up from work and headed to the elevator. Exiting from the building and into the outdoors, it took only a few steps before I found a man standing before me...

It was Thor. Loki wasn't with him. And the expression on Thor's face told me something was wrong... Very wrong.

I quickly approached him. 

Thor looked into my eyes and said, "Beverlee," he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Loki is in trouble and... needs your help."


	4. Leap Of Faith

"Dear God, no..." I whispered, not being able to think straight. "Wh-what kind of trouble is he in?"

It was a shock to hear the news that my dear friend was in trouble, despite him usually being a proverbial magnet to it. It brought on a new nest of butterflies in my stomach to once again steal my oxygen.

However something else Thor had said to me soon hit my brain, "wait, scratch that." I said, "what makes you think I can help Loki? I'm not one of those people in that New York group."

"No," Thor said with a smile, his large hand gently lifting my chin, "you're something better. You're Loki's friend."

I don't know what that meant, but despite my worry, that made me smile and feel a bit better. I seemed to also be able to breathe normally again. 

"And what kind of trouble is my friend in?" I again asked.

"Very deep, I'm afraid. I'm here to take you to a place where they can tell you all the details. After that, we'll see if you're able to help my brother."

"Let's go then," I said, with no hesitation. 

Thor pulled what looked like a cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket, and spoke into it.

"Call Doctor Stephen Strange." 

Nothing happened. 

Thor looked at the phone, shook it, then said into it, much louder this time, "CALL DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE!" 

"Umm, Thor?" I said to him, reaching out my hand, gesturing for him to give the phone to me.

Thor handed it over, and upon pressing a button, I powered on the phone. I then handed it back to him. 

Thor smirked.

"Call Doctor Stephen Strange," he said, again. 

In seconds an orange portal, that had edges like a Spirograph drawing, opened up before us. 

"After you," Thor said, gesturing with his hand.

I swallowed hard. I was going to go through that?! I cautiously looked at the portal, then looked at Thor. He gave me a look of assurance. I took a step closer to the orange ring. I closed my eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and focused on one thought that mostly calmed my mind and gave me strength. 

For Loki. 

I took a leap of faith... 

I appeared steps away from some kind of official building. As I looked at my surroundings, from what I could tell, I was no longer in Canada. 

I heard the footsteps of Thor behind me, and an odd whoosh sound of the portal closing.

"Thor, where are we?" 

"We are at an auxiliary SHIELD facility... where Loki is being held."

"SHIELD?!" I said, incredulous. Recalling what Loki had told me of his previous experience... I felt the onset of anger. I turned to Thor, grabbing the fabric of his jacket - or what I could of it due to my height, "how could you leave him alone in there?" Strong emotions within me escalated and I began trembling with upset, "do you know what they are capable of doing to him..?!"

"Beverlee," Thor said, soothingly, "easy now," he knelt to face me, then took both my assaulting hands from his jacket, to hold them in his own, "Loki's fine. He's safe. SHIELD won't do anything to hurt him." Thor gave me a wry look, "if they did, they would have to answer to me."

Thor's hands were warm as they held mine. How he had spoken to me and the way he also looked at me... My anger, along with the trembling that came with it, soon ceased. 

Despite the friction between the brothers, at this moment, I felt I could trust Thor. And while it might have been common knowledge that Thor truly cared about Loki, it felt good that I experienced proof of that. 

I extricated my hands from Thor's and then put my hand on his arm, "I'm sorry," I whispered, "it's just that... Loki means a lot to me."

"I understand," Thor said, "despite what you witness, my brother means a lot to me too."

Thor stood up, then we boldly marched into the facility.


	5. Agent In Charge

Approaching the front desk, I learned Thor and I were expected as we entered the SHIELD Facility. Once we told the receptionist who we were, there was no waiting. Another employee, who seemed to come out of nowhere, led us down a long hallway and into a briefing room. The employee told us to sit, and be comfortable. They then informed us the wait for the AIC - Agent In Charge - would not be long.

"Who is this Agent In Charge?" I asked the employee.

"Agent Phil Coulson."

The employee closed the door behind them, leaving Thor and me alone.

"Thor, this Agent Coulson you've been dealing with..." I clasped my hands on the table, "I hope he can be trusted." I really meant I hoped 'I' could trust him.

"Indeed he can. We first met in New Mexico when I first, erm... lost my hammer, Mjolnir. Then again when the Avengers first assembled. Coulson was part of the team on the helicarrier when we were trying to figure out what Loki's nefarious plot was for Midgard." Thor looked at me carefully as he said his next words, "Beverlee, there's something you should know about Coulson before you meet him."

I looked up at Thor expectantly.

"It was during the days leading up to the Battle of New York. While on the helicarrier, a situation ensued where I was tricked by Loki, and I was trapped in a glass-like enclosure, an enclosure that had been holding him previous. I could only watch helplessly as Loki mortally - well now, allegedly mortally - wounded Coulson. We had all been told he had died."

I was speechless, and instead of butterflies, this time I felt downright nauseous.

There was a decanter of water with glasses on the briefing room table. With shaky hands, I poured myself a glass and downed it.

I remembered how Loki told me about a man who collared him whom he thought he had mortally wounded but was very much alive during his previous incarceration.

The Battle of New York was one thing, but outright murder was another. My mind was spinning out of control. Then suddenly a word formed in my head. 

Motive.

"Wh-Why," I found it hard to speak, "would Loki kill Coulson?" I asked. There had to be a reason...

"Maybe it's because I was pointing a very large gun at him."

It wasn't Thor's voice that answered. My head turned in the direction of who this one came from...

"Hi there, I'm Agent Phil Coulson," said the man who now entered the room, holding a thick file folder. He looked at me as he closed the door behind him, "you must be Beverlee, Loki's friend."

What had I gotten myself into?


	6. A Smoking Gun?

Despite having Thor on my side, considering where I was I knew better than to burn any bridges or rock any boats at the moment. I focused on those two words again to keep some semblance of calm... 

For Loki.

"Yes, I'm Loki's friend," I said, not caring if my voice sounded nervous, "a friend... that is curious why you would point such a weapon at him?"

"He had escaped his confinement, and I was taking the shortest route to have him return to it." Coulson's voice was surprisingly very casual, as he poured himself a glass of water from that decanter on the briefing room table, "little did I know that bas... I mean, trickster, had the power of duplicating himself, and stabbed me through the back."

"So... you simply got in his way," I said, matter-of-fact, my mind sorting this out, "his attack on you wasn't deliberate." To me, this was a small victory, and I was going to take it. Besides, what self-respecting mortal, SHIELD or otherwise would even attempt to confront an unpredictable immortal, and do it alone no less?!

Thor looked at me, his expression a combination of confusion - and perhaps amusement? - then turned to Coulson and said quietly, "perhaps we should get to the matter at hand?"

"Yes, let's," Coulson said, his voice tinged with a bit of irritation. He dropped the file folder on the desk, pulled out a chair and sat down. He didn't waste any time and again looked at me, "your friend is in quite the predicament. Although it seems he just can't stop himself from getting into trouble, can he?"

"Be that as it may," I spoke slowly, trying to maintain calm, "I think I deserve an explanation on why he is being held."

"You didn't tell her?" Coulson looked at Thor.

"I wanted for us to tell her together," Thor said, "so she's aware of the all the facts," he turned to me, "you recall that Loki and I were joining a new initiative."

I nodded.

"While I cannot give you all the details, I will tell you, overall Loki was perfectly suited for helping with this mission."

I smiled a bit. Three cheers that Loki could be a team player when need be!

"However," Thor continued, "once the mission was completed - successfully I must add, the group were to meet back at the home base..." Thor stopped. "When we got there..."

"When they got there," Coulson said cutting Thor off, "one of the team was dead, and Loki was adjacent to the body, with a bloody knife in his hand. Your friend... is under suspicion of murder."

Again the word 'motive' entered my brain. While Loki did have his tendencies in the past to lash out, considering what he imparted to me in private about his probation and how he was trying very hard to stay on the straight and narrow, this didn't seem at all like his usual modus operandi...

I looked at Thor, "tell me what happened next? What did Loki say?"

The God of Thunder's expression changed to a mournful one, "I know now I was too rough on Loki, but I couldn't fathom why he would do such a thing. When I came upon the scene, I couldn't help but get angry. I immediately thought my brother had been feigning all along that joining this team was important." Thor paused, reliving the moment made him take a deep breath. "When I found him, over the body, I'll never forget the look on his face. The image haunts me. His expression was one of such dismay. I could see so much fear reflecting in his eyes, and he looked at me in terror..." Thor closed his eyes for a moment, then continued, "but Loki didn't plead with me or make any excuses. In fact, he never spoke at all. However, with Loki being Loki, I didn't know what to believe, so I tried to make him talk, but no matter what I did he remained silent."

"When taken into custody," Coulson now spoke, "he continued to exercise his right to be silent. Still, no amount of questioning worked."

"Eight hours ago," Thor said, "Loki finally spoke. He said to me, 'bring Beverlee here. I will speak to her and her alone,'" Thor looked at me carefully, "Beverlee, are you all right?" Thor asked, refilling my glass of water.

No. I wasn't all right. I felt absolutely terrible. Needing space, I stood from my chair and walked as far away as I could from those two, stopping before I reached the wall.

This situation was all too overwhelming. Putting my hands on the wall for a moment, I took several deep breaths to attempt to calm myself. At times, I have a bad habit of overthinking - and now this was another one of them. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, which I furiously blinked away while trying not to think about what Thor did to Loki to make him talk nor what techniques Coulson's agents could have employed during their 'amounts of questioning.'

I was called in because my friend couldn't trust either his brother or SHIELD.

Loki was relying on me to save him.

Okay, I said to myself, let's do this.

For Loki.


	7. Making Assurances

Now feeling more in my element, I walked back toward the two men sitting at the briefing room table and looked at them carefully.

Taking the glass of water Thor had refilled for me, I took a good sip. I then put it down and pointed at the file folder, "is that all the information you have on the case?" I casually plunked myself back down in the chair, "If I am to talk to Loki, I need to know everything you do."

I had to sign a non-disclosure agreement form, which I had expected being in such a facility as this.

Although some details still were considered classified, I learned the following...

The team member that was killed - which was somewhere in this facility, although Coulson wouldn't reveal where - was a young woman who was part of a program to test certain tactical equipment from Stark Industries used for prevention/arresting of terrorist activity. While the evidence showed she had fatal stab wounds, she also had certain features that would possibly make things tough to prove Loki's innocence. This program she was part of involved special surgery performed on her person. She was implanted with a neural network and one of her eyes had been replaced with an artificial one, which worked as a camera lens. The tactical equipment and her surgical enhanced abilities worked in synergy, and all data recorded would uplink to the mainframe computer.

Apparently one of the last bits of recorded video before her system fatally crashed, due to some unexplained power surge, revealed Loki's face.

"Look," I said, taking this all in, "I'm sorry to hear of the untimely death of such a brave soul. My condolences to her family." I looked at Coulson, "but... just because Loki's image is the last thing she recorded before she died, doesn't mean he killed her. He could have simply been the last one to see her before she died." Another thought came to me, "computers can also be hacked."

"What are you suggesting?" Coulson said, giving me an odd look. I had a feeling he already knew what I was suggesting. However, I wasn't willing to go there yet.

"I'm suggesting... that I've heard enough for now, and I need to see Loki."

"Of course," Coulson said, closing the folder. Picking it up, he stood from his chair. "I'll take you to him."

"You might want to sit down again, Agent Coulson," I said, then cleared my throat. "Before I speak to Loki, I need some assurances..."

Coulson just looked at me. He was confused.

"What are you doing, Beverlee?" Thor asked, he also confused.

I understood what I was about to do would be considered rash, but clinging to what Thor told me, that no one at SHIELD would harm Loki, I believed this was necessary.

"Well, while Loki is on Midgard, I mean Earth, no matter what and who he is, he is subject to inalienable human rights. And as Loki's friend, it's time I exercised my right to make sure his are protected." I took another sip of water, and looked at Coulson, "I'm sorry, but I don't trust SHIELD in looking after Loki's best interests."

"What assurances are you requesting?" Coulson asked, "or should I say, demanding?" It seemed he was amused at my show of bravado.

"Up to you on how you interpret it," I said coolly, "when I talk to Loki, you are not to record any of our conversation - no video, no audio, nothing. When I am finished, I will impart to you the information that you need."

"That's quite impossible," Coulson said. He looked at Thor, hoping he could possibly convince me otherwise.

Thor shrugged, "it is imperative to learn what Loki knows. Up to now, technology has not helped us in this matter. Time is also of the essence. Loki trusts Beverlee, and her approach to this has merit. I believe we should let her make this attempt."

I looked at Thor, smiled at him, then turned to Coulson, waiting...

"Well, after reading the dossier on Beverlee," Coulson said slowly, in a relenting tone, "and that we don't have any other options, I think..."

"Wait a minute," I spoke up, looking at Agent Coulson "did you just say intel was gathered... on me?" I asked with surprise.

"It's standard procedure. We're not in the habit of letting just anyone in here," Coulson replied, "when Loki asked Thor to seek you out, immediately we had to learn... who you are."

I nodded, still processing all this in my mind, looking down at the table. While I did understand it was standard procedure, my biggest fear was how much they actually had learned about me...

"Beverlee," Coulson said, breaking me out of my reverie, "while I'm not that keen on this plan, it appears it is the only one we have. Give me some time to put this in motion." He then left the room.

"Beverlee," Thor said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you certainly are a force to be reckoned with."

This time I shrugged, "I just had the right motivation," I said quietly, taking a longer drink of water.


	8. Loki's Side Of The Story

I didn't want Coulson or Thor to accompany me to see Loki, because I felt there would be bias if he saw me with either one. I asked for the employee who escorted us to the briefing room earlier to take me there.

She took me to Loki's holding cell instead of the interview room - Coulson found this the easiest way to submit to my 'demands' and also thought it would be more comfortable.

The Security Guard managing the main controls of the cells handed me a palm-sized communication device with various buttons. Due to my special concessions, it was important to be given one. He briefly explained to me how it worked - to be used not only to alert them when I wanted to exit the cell but also just in case there was any trouble or emergency. I hoped I would only be using it for exit purposes.

As I put the device in my pocket, I thought I would engage the security guard, "how has Loki been faring in here?"

"He's been very quiet," he responded, "just seems to only want to sleep. He also hasn't been eating either." He looked at me carefully, "definitely not the same person I had heard of during the Battle of New York. How the mighty have fallen."

It would just be wasting time and breath to explain or even argue with this person. I just nodded as I processed what I had been told.

The security guard then pressed the appropriate buttons releasing the force field to let me enter. As soon as I walked through, I saw the employee leave. I then heard the faint hum of the force field return as it was replaced behind me.

I could see Loki in the corner of the cell, resting on his mattress. A sharp pang of sympathy pierced my heart. He looked very vulnerable lying there; his inky black tresses tousled, how he was curled up on the mattress and fitfully sleeping... much the same of an injured animal.

I stood and waited for a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed, since I wasn't expecting him to be asleep. I need not have worried, however, because, at that moment, he began to stir.

"Loki?" I said, but soon realized only those with a parabolic microphone only heard that one, so I spoke a little louder, "Loki!" Thankfully that was enough. He opened his sleepy eyes.

"Beverlee?" he whispered, a small smile came to his face.

"Are you trying to write a book on the best cells and prisons in the universe?"

"If I was, this place wouldn't even make the cut," he said, sitting up, "are you really... here?"

"Yes, my friend," I said with happiness and much relief, "I'm here. I'm REALLY here."

As Loki moved off his mattress, I noticed he immediately clutched at his side for a moment, then began to walk over to me. I could see he was limping a little and as he got closer there seemed to be evidence of a bruise that was healing on his cheek. Was that from Thor? SHIELD? Or was it from the assignment? I decided not to ask. Yet.

I quickly walked toward him to close the gap between us. As we reached each other, he took both of my hands in each his own, then our fingers interlaced. His thumb moved to gently press on my wrist as if to make sure I was real and not otherwise. Satisfied with the examination, he spoke.

"Beverlee, I'm so glad Thor found you," his blue-green eyes alight, although I could also see a torment and conflict within, "I almost thought you wouldn't come."

"For you," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "of course I would!"

"With what's happened... what you must have been told, I couldn't be sure," he spoke in hushed, unsettled tones, "what you must think of me, what...they... now think of me... I may never see you again."

"Easy, now." I said, trying to calm him, "I know you didn't do this, my friend, you're innocent," my voice was adamant, "we're going to get you out of this."

Loki's hands gripped mine tighter - not enough to hurt - and he looked at me in need, "if you know I didn't do this, then how... how come they don't?" His tone sounded angst-ridden, bordering on desperation, "oh, what would saving someone like me change anyway?"

Clearly, my poor friend Loki had been put through much and it had taken its toll. He was as tense as a bowstring and I had to find a way to help him relax - and at this point, words weren't helping.

Releasing my hands from his, I looked up at him.

"Come here," I beckoned, and moved closer to give him a hug.

As my arms moved to encircle him, he leaned in close and clandestinely whispered into my ear this caution, "gently, Beverlee," as his own arms slowly encircled me in kind.

Upon hearing that request just added to what I had deduced. In a sad tone, I whispered, "Loki... you're hurt."

"It's... it's nothing," he whispered back, his tone apprehensive.

This was not 'nothing,' considering what I observed within scant minutes. I was crestfallen to learn that someone had physically hurt my friend. Considering what Thor had promised me about Loki being safe and unharmed seemed at this time to not hold water.

Still holding on to each other, I released the hug a bit. Looking at Loki carefully, in his eyes I could tell he had more to say, but his expression was also one of restraint. His eyes darted to the areas of the cell that had the video cameras, and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"It's okay," I said soothingly, "we can speak freely." Loki soon had a quizzical expression on his face, to which I explained, "with some doing, I was able to persuade Agent Coulson that it would be in your best interest... if they did not record or listen to our conversation."

"Did you? How clever," he said, giving me a small smile. It caused him to pull me back into a full hug then bring the hug's intensity to increase a little more, on his part, despite a yelp of discomfort escaping his lips. We then returned back to our comfortable clinging.

"I have my moments," I said, smiling back, finally feeling my friend's tension ease. My expression soon turned to concern, "Loki, what happened? Who hurt you?"

Butterflies yet again launched in my stomach as I steeled myself. No matter what the answer was, I knew it was going to hurt me too. I was gratified we were still both within each other's arms, the beauty of this simple embrace would lessen the intensity of the truth on the both of us.

Loki looked at me. He seemed to have trouble answering, and of all things I didn't expect - I noticed an odd glistening moisture in his eyes - which were not tears. "I... I don't know." His eyes lowered, looking down at the ground with frustration.

I didn't expect that answer...

Releasing our hug, this time I took his hands and held them warmly in mine.

"Easy," I said, looking up at him, "it's okay. Just one more thing on our to-do list to find out." I shot him an assuring smile, "let's get you back to your mattress, yeah?"

Leaning on me for support I was able to get him to sit down on the mattress. I soon realized I had to do something else, for forensic evidence purposes... Sure, if I told Coulson and Thor about Loki's injuries they would most likely get him medical attention, but right now, as Loki's advocate, I felt I had to see for myself...

"Loki," I carefully sat beside him, and put my hand gently on his shoulder, "do you trust me enough to let me see where you've been hurt?"

"You won't like what you see," he said in a worried tone, staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Perhaps, but what's worse," I said, looking at him as he continued to stare at the wall, "is seeing my friend in pain."

He slowly turned his head towards me. It seemed he was taken aback at what I had just said. With Loki being who he was, as well as being more of a loner, it could be that not many had ever cared about his welfare.

We looked into each other's eyes and shared a moment of silent communication.

He swallowed uncomfortably, then softly said, "I'll need some help..."

Loki was wearing a button-up shirt, making it mostly easy work to remove and to slide his arms out of the sleeves. It was then I immediately saw the extent of my friend's injuries...

I gasped in shock.

There was a very large and severe purplish bruise on his left side, which seemed like it came from multiple blows. There were also other smaller -and seemed like - less serious bruises around the area.

How could Loki not know or remember who could have done this to him?!

"That looks very nasty..." I said, an uneasy expression crossing my face, "it must hurt a lot."

"It... it does," Loki admitted in a very small voice, "my ribs also hurt."

For fear I would cause my friend more discomfort, I didn't touch his wounds. Only using my vision, I quickly checked to see if there were any obvious signs of internal damage, but for the moment I didn't notice any.

To finish my 'procedures,', taking out my smartphone from my pocket - and assuring Loki that this device would not harm him - I took pictures of his injuries to show Thor and Coulson later.

Satisfied I had done all I could do with this, I realized there was no way I was going to make Loki put his shirt back on, it would be too uncomfortable. Instead, I had him lie down in a position that put the least stress on his injured side, then covered him with the standard-issue blanket that was on the end of his mattress.

Once Loki was fully covered, I knew the next thing I had to do was to talk to him so I could get his side of the story regarding the murder case. However, considering the ordeal of procedures he had been put through before being locked up, I suspected his mind needed a bit more easing.

I knelt beside the mattress in a way that I could rest my arms on the edge and rested my head on them so I could look at him face-to-face, "Loki, we're going to figure out what happened to you. For the duration of this, I'm going to make sure you're properly looked after." Reaching out, I located one of his covered arms and lightly rested my hand on it, "I'm going to get you the medical attention you need when we're done talking. Then... something to eat."

Loki gave me a look of gratitude, "I'm so glad you're here, Beverlee," he said, in a tone that was so heartfelt, it hit me where I live.

Emotions swirled within me, causing me to choke up, but I managed to croak out, "That feeling... is mutual."

I then noticed that the arm I had touched, had escaped the blanket, and was now holding my hand. I smiled at him.

* * *

Once I caught my breath, I moved to sit back down on the mattress, "speaking of talking," I said wryly, "let's start from the beginning. Tell me how this all happened."

Just for a moment, Loki's eyes searched my face, apparently seeking something. I don't know what it was, but after a moment, he smiled at me with such warmth. He then began to speak.

"As you know, Thor and I were teamed up with some individuals that truly had special skills. However some of them upon seeing me recognized who I was and there was some tension for a time, but somehow, that time didn't last very long. The person leading the team was extraordinary in adjusting our attitudes and we soon all got on."

"That's good to hear. Umm, the deceased," I said softly, "how did you get on with them?"

"She was brilliant. For someone to submit to such things to protect one's realm... But she didn't take to me very well. I believe her feelings about the Battle of New York were deeply entrenched. However, your advice about those who didn't like me was helpful," he chuckled, "I left her alone, and she seemed to simply tolerate me. So be it, I thought."

It was very pleasing to hear my advice had been helpful. I gave Loki a comforting look, then continued, "tell me what happened after your assignment was completed?"

"We were to meet back at the home base. It is an area in this building," he then paused for a moment. I could see him struggling to find the words.

"It's okay," I said gently, "you may be the God of Mischief, but I promise you, in this case, whatever you tell me, I will believe you."

Loki seemed to gain confidence with that and it motivated him to now sit up - with some help from myself. Taking the blanket, I draped it around his shoulders, which he effectively wrapped around himself. He leaned back against the wall and now we were able to talk face to face.

"When I arrived back in the facility, it appeared I was the first one to return. They designated quite a large space on our floor of the building for the team. Being curious, I wanted to take advantage of that short window of time and look around in this designated area to see what other items there were available for us during future missions."

I smiled to myself. Clever Loki, in his own way, was proverbially attempting to "case the joint." Glad he's on our side now, I thought happily.

"Ever since my previous return to Midgard, I am very taken by human technology. So I walked over to the mainframe computer area, with the idea I could tinker with the machines." Loki paused again, but the pause was shorter, "I soon realized I wasn't alone."

Loki looked to me again, for assurance. I gave him another nod of encouragement to continue.

Although I knew this was getting more difficult for Loki, I couldn't blame him. His statement was his only way of potentially redeeming himself and to get out of this awful place. It was no wonder why he was so afraid, he didn't want to get his words out wrong. I also knew if I simply was patient and didn't push him too hard, the truth would soon reveal itself.

"She... was there," my friend continued, "but her voice... She sounded like she was in trouble. I was still too far away to see what was happening. Our team manager taught us, although I considered it common sense, we had to assess the situation before taking action. By the time I got there, I saw her on the floor writhing in pain. I wasn't sure what I could do, but I had to do something."

Loki looked up at the ceiling of his cell for a moment. I could see a very troubled expression on his face as he was getting closer to what I was awaiting.

"Tell me," I urged him, "I know this may hurt to talk about, but you can speak freely. Remember, we're not being recorded or observed and... I will never judge you. It will be all right."

"It's just... so...humiliating," he said, closing his eyes.

"Hey," I said, grabbing part of Loki's blanket that was closest to me, and giving it a strong yank. Not enough to pull it off of him, but enough to open his eyes, "nobody's perfect..." I smirked, "including a certain Frost Giant in which I have a certain affection."

Loki's troubled look eased a bit. It seemed the audacity of my action not only surprised him, but he was pleased by the diversion.

"The truth is, Beverlee," he looked nervously into my eyes, "no sooner had I taken three steps toward her, I... blacked out," he pursed his lips, as he quietly spat out the words, "I never... blackout."


	9. More Unsettling Information

While Loki was giving me his statement on the murder case, he revealed some information that was unsettling.

"You blacked out?" I asked carefully, repeating what he had just said to me for confirmation. 

Loki nodded and continued.

"Yes. As I said, I never blackout," he took a deep breath, pulling the blanket closer around him, "when I reawoke, I found myself on the floor... I was holding a knife in my hand, with blood on it... there was also blood on my hands... when I tried to move, I suddenly felt excruciating pain on my left side."

My eyes widened in alarm.

"Yet... I was able to crawl toward her. She was... dead. There was blood... I could see she had been stabbed several times... It was then, at that moment, my brother returned with the others..."

I could see this specific part of the story Loki was recalling was strongly affecting him in the worst way - his breathing had become laboured, his body was trembling under the blanket and that odd glistening moisture in his eyes had returned.

"Move over," I said.

Loki repositioned himself on the mattress so I could sit beside him. Both our backs were against the wall... now with him leaning on me, and I holding his hand.

"When Thor saw me..." Loki said quietly, "I couldn't think straight. Considering the situation, my worst fears were realized. My reputation... why would anyone believe me? There was nothing I could say or do, so I just resigned myself to my fate, whatever that would be."

"You made no mention of your injuries to anyone?" I asked, incredulous. 

Loki sadly shook his head.

I hated to ask, but the timing was never going to ever really present itself, and I had to know, so I just blurted it out, "did Thor, or even the SHIELD agents that questioned you... did they compound your injures in any way?"

"Not as such. Considering the situation, I predicted my brother, in his usual way, would use his brute strength on me, and, of course, believing I was the perpetrator... He knocked me about, wanting answers that I couldn't begin to give. Apart from that, I ended up with this," he pointed to the bruise on his face, "and my back ached for some time. As for SHIELD, their methods were less violent... They attempted to bore me to death with their questions."

"Oh, Loki..." I breathed with sympathy.

Strangely enough, when it came to siblings, on another level, this was something else in which I could identify. In any case, I was gladdened - for lack of a better term - that the majority of Loki's "mystery injuries" were not caused by his brother.

Loki's story, asides from how it was also strongly affecting me, was making some sense, and from what I had originally suspected... my worst fears were also realized. Sure, it was possible my assumptions could be wrong. Nonetheless, my indecision on not telling Loki certain thoughts I had a week ago now weighed on my mind, but at least if I was correct, I had the means to make this right... but it would take time and I would have to rely on the 'professionals.'

Turning to Loki, I reached out and pushed a few stray dark tresses away from his face. I then put a gentle hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes.

"Loki, those were all my questions," I said quietly, giving him an encouraging smile, "your answers were very helpful." I moved to lean back against the wall, "now knowing what happened from your point of view, we have the means to work on proving your innocence." I turned my head to look at him, "I mean, we already know you're innocent. This is just going to prove it logically. But first thing's first." I pulled out that palm-sized communicator device the Security Guard had given to me. I looked for a specific button and pressed it.

"Hello?" I spoke into the device's - well what looked like - receiver, "I require a medical team to come to the cell."


	10. Orderly Assistance

Using the communication device given to me by security, I pressed the appropriate button to make contact. It was time to get Loki medical attention.

I soon heard the voice of the Security Guard I spoke with earlier.

"Did Loki hurt you?" he asked.

I was shocked at what I just heard. 

What kind of person was this? 

And even if that had been the case, I would have been pressing the panic button located on the device, I wouldn't be contacting them by voice... Their lack of professionalism bothered me, but I just let it slide for now.

"On the contrary," I replied, keeping my voice calm, "it's Loki who is badly injured."

"Ah, you fought back! Good girl!" he said.

I looked at Loki, concerned about his reaction overhearing this. He simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. I offered him an expression of sympathy, then returned to the conversation.

I spoke slowly, enunciated, and my tone was more forceful, "can you please... tell Agent Coulson... I need Loki taken to the Med Centre? We will require a wheelchair or an available means of conveyance to transport him. Can you please do that for me?"

"Stand by," the Guard said. Then after a moment, "message sent and acknowledged. They will arrive shortly."

"Thank you," I said, then shut off the device and pocketed it.

****

It didn't take long for a person from the Med Centre to arrive - and as I requested, a wheelchair was also brought.

The man they sent, who identified himself as an orderly named Bruno, was quite tall in stature, and very muscular. I could understand having someone like this in the event of dealing with unruly patients, but in this case, I felt Coulson was being overcautious. Did he seriously think Loki was capable of pulling some stunt and this man had the power to stop him? I shook my head in amusement and disbelief.

I saw how Loki looked at the orderly. He wasn't intimidated in the least, and like me, he just smiled to himself and shook his head.

Bruno told us that since the Med Centre was closer to where Coulson and Thor were - still in the Briefing Room - they would meet us when we arrived. He then moved towards Loki, but I stepped in between them. Even if this orderly had the best intentions, I had no way of knowing for sure.

"It's okay, I can assist my friend into the wheelchair," I said to Bruno. "If it's all the same, I'd prefer you holding it steady so he can get in it with the least amount of hassle."

To my relief, Bruno complied without resistance.

"My hero," Loki said, in a very deadpan tone. Turning to look behind me, my friend sported a wicked smile. I couldn't help but smile back and shrug. My instincts sometimes got the better of me...

Once Loki was able to get seated comfortably, the blanket still wrapped around him, I picked up his shirt. About to fold it, I noticed something odd - an area of fabric had char marks that curiously matched with Loki's injury. There was no way I could have missed seeing that, I was sure it had not been there before.

When I glanced at Loki, there was a concerned expression on his face, as if I discovered some secret. With Bruno in the room, I decided to hold off asking about it until we again were alone.

I folded Loki's shirt, carefully placing it in the convenient pocket that hung at the back between the handles of the wheelchair. The three of us were just about to go when suddenly an important thought came to my mind.

"Wait," I said to Bruno, "would you please ask Coulson to clear the corridors that route to the Med Centre?" For both our sakes and especially for our safety, the last thing we needed was to run into any other SHIELD staff. I handed the orderly my communications device.

Loki looked at me with an expression of gratitude.

While waiting for Bruno to get confirmation from Coulson, I grasped the armrest of the wheelchair and leaned in close so only Loki could hear me, "if you haven't the strength to impose your own terms upon life, you must accept the terms it offers you."

"That's a lovely quote, Beverlee," Loki said, "to whom is that attributed?"

"T.S. Eliot."

"Well, it's exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you," his expression turned to a blithe one, "for being my strength...and not accepting terms those would impose upon me."

"That's alright," I softly whispered, "but we're not finished yet."

Bruno interrupted us to let us know my request had been approved. Handing the communication device back to me, he then took the handles to push Loki's wheelchair and I walked beside them, heading to the Med Centre.


	11. The Doctor Is In

Arriving at the Med Centre, true to the Agent's word, Coulson and Thor were waiting for us.

"Loki!" Thor called out and strode over to us. He beheld an expression of remorse on his face.

As Bruno had completed his task of bringing us to the facility, the orderly took his leave.

Standing behind the wheelchair, I carefully put my hands on Loki's shoulders. It was to simply let him know I was here, literally behind him, as I was concerned Thor might say something to upset my friend.

"Brother," Thor said, as he reached us, "when we got the alert you needed medical attention... we were surprised and confused. I had no idea you were hurt." He knelt in front of the wheelchair to be face-to-face with his brother, "who or what did this?" his brow furrowed, "I will be sick to learn if it was I who did this to you."

Loki didn't respond to his brother. Instead, he stared at the floor looking uncomfortable. Considering the circumstances, I couldn't blame Loki for his behaviour, but it did hurt to see Thor showing compassion and it not being reciprocated.

"Thor," I said, choosing my words carefully, "I need to bring Loki to where he needs to go for treatment first, okay?" I shot him a small smile, "once he's settled there..?"

Thor nodded in understanding, and at that point, Coulson had joined us.

"I'll take you all there," Coulson said, first looking at me and then at Loki, "we'll make sure your friend gets the treatment he deserves."

Loki kept silent and so did I as I pushed the wheelchair to follow Coulson, with Thor walking beside us. What Coulson said bothered me, I wasn't sure how to take his words. Were they snide or sincere? I took a deep breath, reminding myself that Coulson would get his proof of Loki's innocence, come hell or high water. When that time arrived, I would relish the moment of proving this Agent wrong. Meanwhile, all I could do was to double my resolve to not leave Loki's side, for the sake of his safety.

It ended up being a short distance to the infirmary. When we got there, a person from the medical staff emerged from the doors to greet us. He introduced himself as Doctor Tom Lowenstein. He seemed to be a friendly sort and did not seem to show any malice to my friend. In fact, he was quite impressed with his new patient.

"Loki," Lowenstein said, "pleased to meet you," and gave him a warm smile. "Let's get you to the exam room, we should be able to assess your injuries from there."

Coulson excused himself, saying he would sit in the main area until the results were available, adding that he noticed the new issue of some magazine was available in the waiting room.

I was glad to see Coulson leave as I felt like I had been holding my breath. It also made it easier for me to ask Loki a question, "I wonder if the medical staff know how to properly treat Frost Giants?"

"They do, or at least they should," Loki said, inhaling sharply, "on my last visit, part of the conditions to allow me to stay on Midgard, was to make available samples of my blood and DNA."

"Are you serious?" I blurted out in earnest. Loki simply nodded, his face betraying another unpleasant memory.

With Thor being with us, I said nothing more. I would have to wait for the right moment to talk to Loki alone, but I couldn't believe the audacity of SHIELD. Their mandate would explain such methods, but it certainly did not justify them. And with no one to stand by Loki at that time, who knew what else they could have done to him - or even forced him to do - without his consent?

And how could Thor have allowed this to happen? Maybe those of SHIELD just persuaded him in the right way... Or maybe Thor was given an offer he couldn't refuse?

We reached the doors of the exam room. Dr. Lowenstein told Thor and I that we would have to stay in this area as only Loki and he would have access.

I was about to protest when Dr. Lowenstein directed us to an area where we could easily observe the procedures through a thick panel of glass that was just a turn down the next hallway.

Upon seeing my face, Thor must have realized I needed a moment alone with his brother. He told me he would meet me in the observation area. I couldn't have been more grateful that he understood.

Dr. Lowenstein also seemed to get the vibe as he went ahead to the exam room, letting me talk privately to Loki.

"Loki, I'm so sorry," I said, upset. I knelt beside the wheelchair, my hands grasping the armrest, "SHIELD has not been kind to you. Not at all..." I was about to say more, then Loki touched my hand.

"Don't forget, Beverlee, I brought terror to Midgard," he said softly. From his expression, the admission of this still weighed heavily on his conscience, "if what they did to me was a crime, it is minor in comparison," he looked me closely, a small smile appearing on his lips, "I have heard on Midgard the fallacy 'two wrongs don't make a right,' but in this case..?"

Loki was right. Despite SHIELD's methods being questionable, and how they crossed a line with his rights, they had the means to heal him and were going to. I could take strength in that.

I nodded to him in agreement, and a smile started to tease my lips. I reached up and touched his cheek for a moment. I then stood up, and took hold of the handles of the wheelchair, and rolled my friend over to the exam room, where Lowenstein was waiting by the door.

Looking at Dr. Lowenstein, I felt unsure of what to say. Considering the circumstances, I still had concerns about being separated from my friend. I was aware doctors had to follow the Hippocratic Oath 'First do no harm,' but then again...

"Not to worry, Beverlee. Loki's in good hands," Dr. Lowenstein said, breaking the silence, and alleviating my temporary social awkwardness. He looked at me with a compassionate expression, and put his hand on my shoulder, "I promise."

"You can be assured, she'll most likely be banging on that glass if I'm not," Loki said, deadpan, with another wicked grin.

We all laughed... although Loki wasn't far from wrong.

****

I joined Thor in the observation hallway. Through the window, I could see the exam room was small, furnished with a large examination table in the middle. Around the table, there were several shiny pieces of equipment along with some affixed to the ceiling. From what I surmised, it's like they had a machine for every kind of patient or experiment.

We saw Lowenstein enter the room with Loki. He took the blanket off of him, then assisted him onto the table.

This was the first time Thor was able to see Loki's injuries. He turned to me, "those injuries look painful," he said, then looked again through the window. His voice became quiet, "I... didn't do that to him, did I?"

"Easy, Thor," I said, and touched his arm, "it's okay, I don't believe you caused that damage," I turned to the window, I couldn't look at him to say my next words, "someone else hurt him, moments before you arrived back at your home base," I took a deep breath, "we'll talk about this with Coulson later."

From what I could observe through the window, Lowenstein was keeping his promise to me. He was doing a full examination using the different machines, and so far, Loki didn't experience any discomfort from them. I noticed as they began, for each machine, he would show/tell Loki about it first before carefully using it on him. I was relieved that he was being gentle with my friend - and glad I didn't have to bang on the window.

Perhaps knowing I could relax, for the time being, I found myself letting out a yawn.

"Are you tired, Beverlee?" Thor asked.

"Your brother," I said in a soft-spoken tone, "in his cell, he really wore me out..." then ran my hand through my hair and smiled at Thor in a wry manner.

It made him do a double take.

I soon put him out of his misery - I shook my head then chuckled.

"Loki means a lot to me, but for something like that I would need to know him better."

"Well, I hope you do." Thor smiled at me.

My turn to do a double take.

"I meant," Thor said, "I hope you do get to know my brother better. You seem to relate to him on a certain level. For him to even ask you to help him speaks volumes." He looked at me carefully, "you aren't afraid of him either. He certainly needs someone to stand by him and make sure..."

"He stays out of trouble?" I smiled.

"Something like that," Thor smiled back. "You need rest, Beverlee," he noticed a small couch at the end of the hallway, "go lie down for a bit," he gestured towards it.

I was really tired and did want to lie down. But then I looked back through the observation window; torn.

I felt Thor's hand on my shoulder, and said in a kind voice, "rest. I will keep watch over both my brother and you."

"Just keep watch on Loki," I smiled gratefully and walked over to the couch, "I'll be fine."

****

The toll of the day's activities made it easy to fall asleep as soon as I curled up on the couch, but the nature of them didn't let me rest as peacefully as I would have wanted. My brain was processing everything, and in combination with my fears, my dreams weren't exactly very pleasant. I woke up abruptly sitting bolt upright, and holding my arms against my chest.

It was then I noticed Thor was standing over me.

"Beverlee, are you all right?" he asked, "you didn't sleep very long. I was just about to wake you up, but..."

"It wasn't very restful, but I'm fine." I lied, standing up from the couch. "Is the doctor finished examining Loki?"

"Yes," Thor replied, "Lowenstein was just here. He informed me that due to the severity of the injuries, he's recommended that Loki stays in the Med Centre."

I was glad to hear this. My friend would be more comfortable, and for the moment, he wouldn't have to go back to that depressing cell.

"Where's Dr. Lowenstein now?" I asked.

"He's waiting for us in...the waiting room with Coulson."


	12. Reviewing The Situation

As we approached the waiting room, Coulson was immersed in reading a magazine - most probably the one he mentioned earlier - and Lowenstein was sipping a beverage from an insulated paper cup.

When we were in their sights, cup and magazine were put on the waiting room coffee table and they both stood up.

"This seems to be the best place as any to hold our meeting, " Coulson said.

"Before we start, would you and Thor like something to drink?" Lowenstein asked.

"Thank you, that would be great," I said, "a cup of tea for me, please."

"Coffee," Thor said a bit gruffly.

As Lowenstein left to get the beverages, Thor and I sat down, and for the moment, we were alone with Coulson.

"So, Loki spoke to you," Coulson asked me as he sat back down.

"Yes," I replied, taking a deep breath, "he certainly did."

"You don't know how much I'm interested in hearing what he said."

"I believe I have an inkling." I couldn't help but sport a smug grin.

Lowenstein soon returned with our beverages, and as I took my cup of tea from him, I asked, "how is Loki doing?"

Handing Thor his coffee, Lowenstein spoke as he sat down, "for the moment, he's resting comfortably. We're unaware of his healing rate, so for the moment, we're attempting some different approaches for treatment. As you and Thor observed, the battery of tests he had to go through has helped me figure out what has caused his injuries." He paused for a moment. Looking around at us and seeing how we were all listening, "I guess I'll go first, shall I?"

"Please do," Coulson said.

Lowenstein picked up a computer tablet that he previously left on the waiting room table and placed it on his lap, "I need to preface first, that Frost Giants have a tough exterior, making them mostly impervious to damage. However, if you hit them multiple times with a strong weapon you can cause them injury. Now keeping that in mind," he accessed his tablet, and with a finger scrolled through the data on its screen, "after my examination of Loki, I discovered a large contusion on his left side, three fractured ribs on the same side, a dozen or more small bruises on various areas of his torso," he glanced briefly at Thor (who shrugged and hung his head with embarrassment), then continued to look at the tablet's screen, "and some bruising on his back which luckily didn't affect his spine." Lowenstein paused and a troubling expression soon appeared, "the fractured ribs, however, seemed to be a side effect from something else. I ran several tests to be sure..."

"And..?" Coulson urged.

"That large contusion... it was caused by a very strong energy blast..." Lowenstein bit his lip, now hesitant to speak.

"And..." Coulson said, "you know the origin of this energy?"

"Yes." Lowenstein looked at me for a moment, then turned to Coulson, "the blast matches with the energy signature of a... Chitauri weapon."

"A Chitauri weapon?" Coulson said in shock.

Coulson wasn't the only one in shock.

I recalled from the news coverage of the Battle of New York on CBC, the Chitauri were the alien army Loki led in his attempt to take over our world... Their weapons were very powerful, causing much damage to buildings, vehicles... pretty much anything that got in their way.

However, I was also under the impression that the Chitauri army had been effectively vanquished by The Avengers...

"I know this may sound silly for me to ask," I began, "but just to be sure... there's no Chitauri still wandering around on Midgard, I mean, Earth?"

"None... well, none that we consider a threat anyway," Coulson said, "Beverlee, I think it's time for you to tell us what Loki had to say."

I nodded and started to feel my heart race. I took a deep breath, telling myself I could do this...

The mantra echoed: For Loki.

"Like Dr. Lowenstein," I began, "I'd also like to preface something. You must realize that my poor injured friend, is capable of escaping this facility, but considering that he is still under conditional probation and has been... secured with a... tracker... " I said with distaste, "where would he go? He remains in SHIELD's custody because he wants to be properly exonerated. So with that in mind..."

I then regaled to Coulson, Lowenstein and Thor what my friend had told me of that moment he returned back to home base... Oddly enough, as I told the story, I found it almost as difficult as Loki had, as I could hear his voice in my head, how he said the words, his inflections and see his expressions in my mind... But somehow I was able to tell it all in full. After I finished pouring my heart out, I grabbed my cup of tea and took a needed sip.

"He blacked out?" Coulson asked in disbelief. "That's a pretty convenient thing for him to say."

"Loki has no reason to lie to me, Agent Coulson," I replied, perhaps a bit too strongly. I took a deep breath, "now, with what Dr. Lowenstein has said, and what I've just told you... Well, I'm no agent of SHIELD, but... facts are facts."

"You think this was an inside job?" Coulson said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, Loki didn't injure himself," I soon remembered I had taken some pictures of Loki's injuries with my smartphone and proceeded to show them to Coulson and Dr. Lowenstein.

Dr. Lowenstein chimed in, his voice sympathetic, "I concur with Beverlee. Whoever did this knew the weapon would hurt Loki, and only employees of SHIELD would have access to such items..."

"And they seemed to know... exactly when Loki would be there," I said quietly.

"Although it is curious," Thor said, the baritone of his voice getting our attention, "my brother has the ability to sense people, especially mortals, I mean humans, approaching him, not many can sneak up on him."

"Hmmm..." I pondered, "Loki did say the facility was rather large, and we don't know the proximity of Loki's 'radar.' It could have been a modified long-range weapon..?"

"Then answer me this," Coulson said, "if the person who shot Loki with the Chitauri weapon knocked him out, why didn't they simply... kill him right then and there?"

"That's a good question," I replied, thinking hard, "and I can only think of two theories. One, they didn't have enough time, the second," and simply the thought of it killed me inside, "the perpetrator has a sadistic axe to grind... and they want Loki to suffer as much as possible."

"Beverlee, you may have something there with the latter," Dr. Lowenstein said. "That Chituari weapon that Loki was shot with... The tests did show he was shot several times with it, which is why the contusion is very large." He looked at me closely, "tell me, are you aware of the tale of Lizzie Borden?"

I was shaken by this new information from Dr. Lowenstein but managed to say, "yes," then after a deep breath and brief moment to think, "ah, I believe I understand to what you are alluding. That would lend credence to that theory."

I had to remind myself, several times, that Loki was safe and to focus on the here and now. Although it was difficult, I promised myself I would deal with my feelings at a later time, pushing them aside for now.

"And to what was he alluding?" Thor asked me.

Years ago, I had visited the Lizzie Borden House in Fall River, Massachusetts, for a tour - it was quite the education.

"In the late 1800s, Lizzie Borden was arrested and charged for the murders of her father and stepmother by using an axe on each of them repeatedly," I explained. "What Dr. Lowenstein is referring to is that the stepmother, who was attacked first, was struck more numerously than her father, revealing that the anger was directed more at her. So in effect... whoever shot Loki was angry." I took a deep breath, "but not just angry, enraged. They took that rage out on Loki, and that's why the perp shot him several times in the side."

The psychology of this brought unpleasant thoughts that were starting to affect my composure, and I found myself hugging my arms to assuage it.

"But, for what reason?" Thor asked, "and who would be so cruel as to do this to him?"

"Well, let's work on the 'who' first," Coulson said, "the 'why' usually reveals itself after that." Coulson stood from his seat, "please excuse me, I'm going to go look into this. I'm hoping my team can provide us with some more answers." He looked at his watch, "my apologies, I didn't realize the time. Dr. Lowenstein, would you please take them to the cafeteria so they can get something to eat?"

The doctor nodded, and Coulson left.

With the knowledge Coulson was doing something, and something which didn't involve proving Loki's guilt, just the opposite, I was feeling better about things... and having a meal sounded like a great idea.

And considering the circumstances, I believed someone else would agree...


	13. A (Not So) Simple Question

"Hey," I said, addressing Dr. Lowenstein and Thor, "would you guys mind if Loki joined us?" I asked, my tone was one of concern, "I'm not sure when he last ate... it's probably been quite a while."

"I don't mind, if Thor doesn't," Lowenstein said.

"Not at all," Thor said, "however, keep in mind, he might not want to join us. Beverlee, since he only responds to you, we shall wait here to find out his answer."

"Thanks," I said, "I'll try not to be too long."

*******

Dr. Lowenstein directed me to Loki's room, walking me up as far as the hallway. A question had been on my mind since I met him, and I thought this would be the best time to ask.

"Dr. Lowenstein," I began.

"You can call me Tom," Lowenstein smiled at me.

"Tom," I said, testing the name out, "I need to ask you something. I understand many at SHIELD are not very fond of Loki, for some obvious reasons. You, however, don't seem to share that opinion."

"Beverlee, the world has suffered many things and will continue to do so. Don't get me wrong, I'm not insensitive to it. The Battle of New York was tragic, but what Loki did, why he did it... Well, as a doctor, I may not condone his actions, but can see past certain things. That truth is much more tragic."

I was stunned by his answer but also gratified to hear such a response. I touched his arm in solidarity and nodded.

****

Closing the distance to Loki's room, I opened the door a crack, then waited, testing a theory; he couldn't see who was on the other side by my position.

"Beverlee! I was wondering when you would get here," I heard Loki say, his voice sounding quite keen. "Please, come in!"

Ah, so Thor was correct - Loki did have some kind of "radar" to sense people coming into his "personal space." It made me happy to know that my friend had this ability to give him a head's up and possibly protect him from undesirables.

I opened the door, walked into his room, then stood there for the moment. I smiled and took in the view.

Although he was in bed under blankets, I noticed that Tom had gotten Loki some comfortable and remarkably stylish patient clothes to wear. They certainly didn't look anything like the gowns one wore in our local hospitals.

It may have only been a bit more than an hour or so since I had seen my friend, but I could see he looked much better than he had been when I first saw him in that holding cell.

With alacrity, I walked over to his bedside. Just like in his cell, he stretched his arms out to me, and we both took each other's hands, interlacing our fingers - Loki still gently pressing on my wrist with a thumb to be sure I was really here.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "After all those tests Dr. Lowenstein put you through, I hope you got some rest. None of those tests caused you any distress, did they?"

"Don't worry, Beverlee," he gave me a small smile, "Dr. Lowenstein was very kind. He made sure to ask, quite frequently, if I was comfortable. Everything went well. However, after the tests, I found it difficult to slumber when he told me his prognosis... what my main injury was caused by," his gaze was now a suffering one, a storm was going on within his blue-green eyes, "the memories just... flooded back."

I could see he had been ruminating on them.

"Loki," I said softly with deep concern, "don't do that to yourself."

I released my hands from his and silently, but also carefully, attempted to slip my arms around him... but Loki resisted my offer of comfort. He looked up at me and gently shook his head. I was taken aback by this, but I was consoled when he took my hands in each of his again. Shifting one right after to gesture to the side of the bed, inviting me to sit. I was more than happy to comply.

"I have some good news," I said quietly. Loki became attentive, "our meeting with Coulson went very well." I smiled at him, "your testimony has convinced Coulson to now look to his own people for the possible perpetrator or perpetrators."

To my surprise, Loki's expression didn't change. I could still see that storm in his eyes and it began to worry me, "Loki," I looked at him closely, "what's wrong?"

"This division... it lies and kills in the service of those who are liars and killers." Loki said, matter-of-fact. "I believe you have an expression here, 'they protect their own?'" Loki looked down, staring at his clenched hands, "it won't be long until Coulson comes back and tells you that his investigation, again... points back to me."

"Hey," my hands took his into my own again, warming them. I began to notice they seemed to feel a little colder than usual and thought of how mine get sometimes when I'm hungry, "I can understand what you are saying," I looked into his eyes, "but that's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked meekly.

"I simply am," I gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Besides, there are two reasons at the moment that come to mind. Your solid testimony, and... if Coulson tries to pull a fast one, he'll have to deal with Thor..." I flashed him a fun smile, "then me."

"My hero," Loki chuckled, a hint of a smile teasing his lips. I was relieved to see the storm in my friend's eyes had somewhat abated. He looked at me closely, "whatever happens, Beverlee, please, get me out of here. Even if that means," he sighed heavily, "taking drastic measures."

"It's a slow process, I know, but we'll get there..." I said, his last three words suddenly getting my attention. "Drastic measures? What do you mean?" I slowly asked, hoping he wasn't referring to what I thought, but the look on his face was unmistakable. "Dear lord, no, Loki," my voice was emphatic, "I promise you it won't come to that," I was starting to tremble. The knowledge that my friend was thinking this way...

"I'm sorry," Loki said softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was simply considering a worst-case scenario."

I took a deep breath, and nodded in acknowledgement, although I disagreed with that idea so strongly. 

"Well, let's consider another scenario right now, okay?" I let go of one of his hands, to reach out and touch his cheek, "let's get you something to eat. You must be so hungry."

"Famished," he said, a bit anxiously.

"I have learned this facility has a cafeteria, that's near the Med Centre," I said. I spied that the wheelchair he had been brought in was still in his room, "let's get you into your chariot..." I stood from the bed and went to get the wheelchair. Pushing it close, I engaged the brake so it wouldn't move as he got in.

Still standing by the wheelchair, and knowing full well that Thor and Tom were still waiting for me, I knew I couldn't put off any longer what I had to do next.

"Loki, would you mind if..." I took a deep breath, knowing that as simple as the question was, it may cause quite a bother, Loki having to share more of our time together. I closed my eyes to finish the question, "Thor and Dr. Lowenstein joined us?" I gritted my teeth and waited for a moment.

After a few seconds, I heard Loki say, "why not?"

I opened my eyes to see his face, it didn't show any sign of being perturbed. He gave me a sympathetic look and patted a spot beside him on his bed again.

As I returned to Loki's bedside and sat, he asked, "you thought I was going to refuse?" to which I nodded. "It's all right. Beverlee, I have been rather enjoying the pleasure of your company," he took my hand and held it. "Only a selfish fool would think things could remain that way. Not once have I considered or even asked about your... priorities."

I smiled warmly at him, "my very dear friend," I put my other hand on top of his, "the circumstances demanded that you become... my priority." I looked into his eyes, "are you sure you're okay with doing this? I can just as easily bring you some take-out. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

A charming smile appeared on Loki's face. He leaned in closer to me, and spoke very softly, "with the care you take and concern you show for my welfare... it would only continue to be a keen pleasure to accompany you, with the others, to this place that offers sustenance."

His words had elicited a smile so broad, immediately I understood - and was experiencing - the phrase, "I can't feel my face."


	14. Charcuterie with A Volstagg Tale

As I wheeled Loki into the waiting room where Tom and Thor were, their expressions were both of pleasant surprise - and Tom made a thumbs up gesture.

"I'm so glad you could both join us," Tom said, his voice ever cheerful.

"As am I," said Thor, "we have much to discuss."

"I concur with that," I said.

"Let's go then," Loki said eagerly.

********

The SHIELD Cafeteria was populated with several agents and employees, and as we entered the area further, I felt that our group were like the proverbial train wreck - I swear everyone was staring at us.

Despite what Loki said to me in his room, I was well aware he might experience some awkwardness before adjusting to being around our other two companions, let alone who else was now seeing him in the cafeteria. I was very proud of him for being so brave. Once we had stopped in the general area of where patrons made their orders/choices, I gently put my hand on Loki's shoulder, just to remind him again of my presence. It was unexpected and rather sweet when I felt his hand come up to grasp mine, giving it a gentle squeeze - letting me know he was okay. He then proceeded to gently pull on my hand, which I took to mean he wanted me to lean in closer to his face, which I did. Loki whispered in my ear two words...

"Screw 'em."

This made me chuckle along with bringing a very amused smile to my face - that was the Loki I knew! From behind, I briefly gave him an affectionate hug around his neck.

This Cafeteria boasted quite the selection of meals, more variety than my local mall food court offered. I began to feel quite befuddled on what to choose and noticed Thor and Loki also seemed to be having the same trouble as I was.

"If I may make a suggestion," Dr. Lowenstein said, his voice made us all turn to look at him, "I know the chef here, and if you are all up for it, he can make for us an epic charcuterie and cheese board." Upon seeing the confusion among us, he explained, "it's a platter of a variety of smoked and cured meats and different cheeses, along with fruit and nuts with crackers and bread and all kinds of delicious spreads."

"That sounds delightful!" I said. Since Loki had not eaten for a while, I thought snacking on those items shouldn't overburden his digestive system - even considering his Frost Giant physiology. "Count me in. What do you say, guys?"

Thor and Loki nodded happily in agreement.

*****

Dr. Lowenstein's chef friend did not disappoint in the least. The charcuterie and cheese board that was presented to us was absolutely a feast for our eyes, and then, our taste buds.

"With something like this, one usually would have wine to go with it," Tom said, "but the best I can do is this." He held a bottle of ginger ale, and poured the beverage into four red Solo cups, then passed them around.

Because of Loki's injuries, it was too difficult for him to reach toward the long board on the table. I was happy to oblige. With some clarification from Tom, letting us know the morsel's type and how spicy, Loki pointed out the morsels he wanted and I arranged them on his plate. Then it was my turn. It was so much fun trying out all these delicious flavours!

Tom explained he was a "foodie," and when it comes to entertaining groups of people, this was his go-to meal since it was so easy and offered a little something for everyone. Suffice it to say, the majority of morsels on the board were consumed and truly satiated our hunger.

Our conversations during the meal mainly focused on this platter, but as we learned more about the different foods that had been presented to us, Thor was inspired and regaled us with some stories about the feasts they would have on Asgard for special celebrations. He then stopped for a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Volstagg would have enjoyed such delicacies," Thor said, his voice sad. He looked at Lowenstein, "like you, he would have been considered an Asgardian 'foodie.'"

"If I may ask, who is Volstagg?"

"Volstagg was my friend, a great warrior..." Thor said, his voice full of regret, "he perished while protecting Asgard."

"He never trusted me," Loki spoke up, "however, he was quite the warrior... I'll never forget when we all went to Jotunheim and..." he stopped suddenly in mid-thought, his face expressing a memory that clearly vexed him.

"Brother?" Thor asked in a concerned tone, looking at him carefully.

In support, I put my hand on Loki's arm, also feeling concerned along with being curious... However, I knew better than to ask at this moment.

Loki responded to my contact and put his other hand atop mine. A bittersweet smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry..." Loki said, taking a deep breath, before quietly adding, "Thor is right, Volstagg never shied away from a good banquet and he spun some incredible tales of adventure."

"Yes!" Thor said with some zeal, "his stories... What I wouldn't do to hear one now."

"Why don't you tell us one," Loki said to Thor, "he certainly told us quite a few, I'm sure at least one remains in your memory?"

"Would you all be interested in hearing a Volstagg tale?" Thor asked, looking around the table.

"Yes, please," said Tom, "I love hearing a good story, especially after dinner."

"I concur with Tom," I said, "bring on the entertainment!"

Thor smiled and began to tell a story about an epic battle in which he and friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three - Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun - were involved.

While this was going on, I carefully observed Loki. I could see he was listening to Thor's story, but I noticed he was occasionally looking down and absently touching his wrist, but it wasn't the wrist with the tracker. I decided to just let him be, for now.

Thor's story was in fact, rather entertaining. He made the experience interactive, asking us which direction we would go, what we would do, and letting us know when to let out a cheer! It was almost a cross between a 'choose your own adventure' book and a live version of playing Dungeons and Dragons - without all the expensive paraphernalia. In addition, it made me happy seeing Loki participating with the rest of us.

"You fool," Loki said, his voice full of amusement, laughing - along with clutching his side - as he spoke, "you should have taken the stairs to the left!"

The patrons of the cafeteria continued to stare at us. At first, I thought we were being a bit too loud, but since no one was actually complaining, I felt it was more from jealousy that they weren't able to partake in our fun and could only be spectators.

When Thor finished his story, in tribute to Volstagg, we all made a toast with our red Solo cups of ginger ale.

I noticed as Loki put down his cup, a blank look appeared on his face. It lasted only a second or two, then changed to a pensive one. He turned to me and whispered, "Coulson is coming."


	15. Sleeping Arrangements

Loki's 'radar' was right on the money. Agent Phil Coulson, holding a folder, arrived at the cafeteria roughly ten seconds after Loki told me he was coming.

"Trust me," I whispered to Loki before turning my attention to our Agent in Charge.

"Ah, another charcuterie board, Tom?" Coulson said as he looked at the table. "I'm disappointed I wasn't able to join you."

"Don't worry," Tom responded. "Chef knew you were working hard on this case, so he made sure to hold on to some morsels to make a 'board for one' when you could take a break."

"Thanks," Coulson said, "I'll go see him once I'm done here," he looked around the table and, seeing an empty seat beside Thor, sat down, putting the folder on the table.

"This investigation is going as per procedure, and we are collecting some valuable information," Coulson began, "however it's going to take more time than we thought. But I wanted to give you all an update." Coulson looked directly at my friend, "Loki, you're going to have to remain here."

"I... understand," Loki said quietly with downcast eyes.

"Excuse me," I said. "Agent Coulson, I think you need to clarify something for me... and for Loki."

"What would that be?" Coulson asked.

"Are we still under the belief that Loki is innocent, considering his testimony?"

"Why yes, yes we are," Coulson said matter-of-fact. "I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear. It's been a long night."

Again I wasn't sure how to take Coulson's words. I could understand and relate to long nights being affecting on the mind, but in any case, at least I was able to get him to say what was exactly needed.

"So," I continued, "the only reason Loki needs to remain here is for his safety and for further questioning if need be for the case?"

"That would be correct, yes," Coulson said. "But it's also for 'beyond a shadow of doubt' purposes. Still all part of procedure."

Soon after that being said, I felt a hand on mine, it being grasped. I turned to see Loki looking at me with an expression of gratitude.

I smiled back at him.

"My best agents, the ones I know I can trust, are putting a lot of work into this," Coulson said. "We originally had a list of 1000 names, but were able to whittle it down to 300. I suspect it's going to take another day or two before that list becomes more manageable," he looked at me, "just like Loki, you're going to have to remain here as well, Beverlee."

"That's perfectly fine with me," I said, still smiling at Loki. Then I turned to Coulson, "I guess I'll just crash on that couch again in the observation hall."

"You'll do no such thing," Tom said to me very amicably. "I have a very comfortable couch in my office. You're welcome to sleep there."

"Could she not... more easily sleep in my room?" Loki offered. "There are plenty of unoccupied beds at the moment."

"Brother, she may prefer some privacy," Thor said dismissively. "She hasn't had a moment to herself since she got here."

Loki nodded, looking discouraged.

"Thank you for your offers of accommodation," I said. "Let me consider them. Right now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Loki alone for a moment."

I carefully wheeled Loki to an area of the cafeteria that no patrons were around, then sat in one of the chairs of a two-person table so I could face him.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Loki looked at me with concern.

"Not at all," I gave him a warm smile, and took his hand. "Is there something amiss with me sleeping in Dr. Lowenstein's office?"

"N-no," Loki said, he began to blush with embarrassment. "I just...." his eyes again became downcast, "he may be a good doctor, but that's all I... we know about him... that and his fine choices with charcuterie."

I didn't expect that reaction and although it wasn't my intention to make him feel that way, I found it all rather sweet.

"Loki, look at me," I gently asked. He complied to my request, his eyes slowly meeting mine, "it's okay. No matter what your motivation, you were simply looking out for me. And to me, that means quite a lot."

"Beverlee," Loki said, putting his other hand on top of mine, "how could I not look out for you after the way you have so... bravely... looked out for me?"

"Oh Loki," I smiled affectionately at him, "despite what others may say, I really do believe you understand what 'The Friendship Agreement' is."

***

When we returned to the group at the table, I told Tom my choice. He didn't seem too surprised I had decided to sleep in an available bed in Loki's room.

"Loki must have charmed you with that silver-tongue of his," Tom teased. 

From the corner of my eye, I could see Loki roll his eyes.

"Not at all," I smiled. "But you're right about Loki being charming."

Tom shook his head and sighed. 

In my mind though, he should have known I would have come to this decision. I had made a promise to stay by Loki's side until this case was wrapped up for good.

I saw Thor stand up and walk over to where Loki was at the table. They began to engage in some intent conversation.

I decided to turn my attention back to Coulson and Tom.

"Umm, how do I do this?" I asked. "I mean, where can I get a toothbrush here?"

Coulson made a gesture with his hand to Lowenstein to answer my question.

"Oh, I will requisition you and Loki some overnight kits. It should have everything you need. Bruno should have them ready when you return to the Med Centre."

"Thank you," I said. I then noticed Thor approached us.

"Will you also need accommodations, Thor?" Coulson asked.

"No, I must take my leave for a time. I will return in the morning."

"Well," Tom said with a wry smile, "Chef will be serving a special breakfast tomorrow, so..."

"I'll see what I can do," Thor replied with a chuckle. He then turned to me, "sleep well, Beverlee. Try not to let my brother, 'wear you out,'" and winked.

I blushed but also smiled. This guy...

"Okay, everyone," Coulson said, "see you all in the morning."


	16. Bedtime

When we returned to the Med Centre, Bruno was waiting for us in Loki's room. He pointed out our overnight kits which were placed on top of a trunk that we each had been given at the foot of our beds, for the obvious purpose of storing any necessary items.

I was actually relieved to see Bruno because after all the fun we had in the cafeteria, I had forgotten that Loki would need assistance getting back into bed. I was impressed as I watched Bruno carefully do this without causing even one yelp of discomfort from my friend.

"Thank you, Bruno," Loki said tiredly, giving him a small smile. 

Bruno nodded at him.

"Yes, thank you, Bruno," I also said, briefly grasping his arm and giving him a look of gratitude. 

He patted my hand, then departed.

I found that Tom was correct about those overnight kits. It contained the basics, everything one would need for an overnight stay; toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, travel size hypo-allergenic deodorant, a small washcloth and a bar of soap. Bruno had also laid out some standard-issue slippers and a medical gown for me in which to sleep. I held it up and felt the fabric. It wasn't exactly the worst bedclothes I'd seen, but I wasn't too keen on changing and contemplated just sleeping in the clothes I was wearing.

"Won't you be uncomfortable sleeping in all those clothes?" Loki asked.

"I've done it before," I replied, "and if it's only for the night. I should be fine," I took off my jacket then removed my shoes and socks, placing them carefully in the trunk. I slipped on the slippers. Then to Loki's surprise, he watched as I proceeded to remove my bra without taking off my shirt.

I only realized what I had done after the fact... It never dawned on me to pull the privacy curtain around my space or even to ask Loki to look away. To be honest, I was simply that comfortable around him.

"What kind of magic was that?" Loki asked, a curious smile on his face.

"Oh, just a little trick I learned from a movie," I smiled, tossing the bra in the trunk.

"I would like to see that movie," Loki said, a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm sure you would," I couldn't help but laugh, with Loki laughing as well.

Walking over to his bed, instinctively I adjusted his covers then took his hand, "I really had a good time tonight," I said, looking into his eyes. "It wouldn't have been half as fun if you hadn't been there."

Loki lifted our hands to gently kiss mine, "Well, thank you for inviting me. It certainly was a keen pleasure to share a meal with you and the others."

For a minute or two, we just looked at each other in silence.

"Can I... get you anything, before I turn in?" I asked.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Loki replied drowsily.

"Yes, yes you are," I smiled, gave his hand a final squeeze, then released it.

Walking over to my designated area, I pulled the privacy curtain around my space, then climbed into bed. Kicking off my slippers, I laid down, getting under the covers.

"Goodnight, Loki," I said.

"Goodnight, Beverlee," Loki said.

*******************

I couldn't sleep. Although I knew I was tired, and the hour was late, for some reason, I couldn't relax. I remember reading somewhere that if one could lay still for five minutes, sleep would eventually come. Well, that didn't work. Neither did thinking about boring things. I had to face the facts... I was overtired. Most likely caused by a combination of my mind-numbing employment and the excitement of all that was happening with this case. I contemplated getting my jacket out of the trunk as my smartphone and earbuds were in one of the pockets - I could listen to some music or an audiobook. Well, it was the only idea that seemed appealing at the moment.

Hoping I wouldn't disturb my friend, I carefully sat up. I slowly pushed the covers off, then shifted my position to sit on the edge of the bed, my feet now over the side. I looked around where I had kicked off my slippers. Once I located them, as quietly as I could, I hopped off the bed, and put the slippers back on my feet, then went over to my trunk. Again, making every effort to be quiet, I lifted the lid - glad it didn't squeak. Finding my jacket, I located my smartphone and earbuds. Now having them in hand, I carefully shut the lid. Returning to the bed, I hopped back on the mattress. Instead of kicking off my slippers, I just put them at the end of the bed for easier access. Powering on the phone I found a good song on my playlist, put my earbuds in, then pulled the covers around me. I closed my eyes, hoping the music would have some helpful effect.

Well, so much for that, I sighed, looking for another song on my playlist. Perhaps an audiobook might be better for my needs...

When all of a sudden...

I heard a hard thud to the floor, followed by an agonized cry of pain.

What the...?

"Loki?!" I called out. There was no response, but I could now hear whimpering.

As fast as I could, I put on my slippers, hopped off the mattress and grabbed my blanket. I pulled open my privacy curtain with such force I almost tore the fabric off its rings. I then strode over to Loki's designated area.

I found him on the floor, lying on his injured side. His whimpers ceased as his eyes focused on me.

"Beverlee..." he said, his voice very wobbly, "am I glad to see you."

"Keep still," I said to him, as I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. From what I learned from Dr. Lowenstein about Frost Giant physiology, I was pretty sure Loki wasn't injured any more than he already was but took a cursory look just in case. My main concern was internal injury and, having had first aid training, I knew basically what to look for. Unfortunately, with his existing bruising and fresh timeframe of the fall, I wasn't going to know anything with certainty right now. I would just have to be observant of Loki presenting with any significant symptoms and, for the moment, hope his exacerbated distress was only from the harsh impact on his tender side. I covered him with my blanket, further hoping the warmth might help. "I'll call for the On-Duty nurse, to make sure you're all right," I said, about to stand up to do so.

"Don't!" Loki cried out, "please, Beverlee," Loki said, his voice anxious and pleading. "Don't tell Coulson I did this. Please, don't say anything to him," he grabbed at my hand, which I let him grasp with no hesitation, "he'll think this suspicious behavior, he'll think I'm hiding something, I'm not hiding anything," he looked at me with such panic in his eyes which were now displaying that glistening moisture, "I just wanted some fresh air. I-I don't want to be locked away."

This was all reminding me of Thor's statement when he spoke earlier of the look of terror on Loki's face that "haunts him." It was almost a similar look, and my heart was breaking seeing him like this.

From where I sat, I quickly scanned the area to see if I could discover what actually had happened. I noticed he had taken his storage trunk, and placed it on one of the other beds. Looking higher, there was a large ventilation grill on the ceiling, which it looked like he was trying to remove... I deduced he must have lost his balance then fell onto the floor... Wait.

Loki was trying to escape..?

No! That just wasn't possible.

But he's the God of Mischief.

He's also my friend, he wouldn't lie to me.

And what on Midgard could have worked Loki into such a frenzy?

I looked into his frightened eyes, trying desperately to understand, "Loki, why would you even..." I started to ask but stopped.

Instantly I had a moment of clarity. It hit me so fast I began to tremble, realizing how ignorant I had been. Well, maybe I was being too hard on myself, one can't notice everything, but the truth was... Loki, in not so many words, told me he was going to do this. Sure, it looked like he was trying to escape, but the escape he had in mind was not to evade authority.

Loki wasn't simply suffering distress from his fall.

He was having a panic attack.

However, although I couldn't be sure, I suspected he was suffering from something much more serious.

In any case, the cold floor we were sitting on wasn't helping us.

With my other hand, I got us both to stand up - letting the blanket fall - then helped him up onto his mattress to sit. Joining him, I positioned myself to look at him face-to-face.

"Listen to me, Loki," I said very delicately, "it's okay. Coulson doesn't need to know. I promise, I won't tell him anything." I took both his hands into each of my own, and allowed them to interlace in our special way, "you're safe. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing has changed, no one is going to lock you away. I understand why you did this."

"Y-You do?" Loki asked, looking at me in earnest.

"Yes," I said, looking into his eyes, "and when all of this is over, you and I are going to have supper and have a talk."

"I welcome that opportunity... very much so, " Loki said quietly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Good," I said, relieved Loki found the idea appealing, "now, let's see about getting you out of here."

"You know they won't let me leave, but what did you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"If I didn't, Beverlee, you wouldn't be here," Loki whispered, looking at me fondly. "But let me affirm, you've proven I can trust you, and with my life if necessary."

**********************

With Loki's help, we cleaned up the "almost crime scene." The ventilation grate had barely been touched, so all we needed to do was return the trunk back to the foot of his bed.

I then assisted Loki into his wheelchair. Grabbing my blanket off the floor, I put it around him. There was just one last thing I needed to do. At Loki's bed, I grasped the cord that was the call button for the nurse. With what I had observed so far, I felt most confident in what I did next - I pressed the button.

Loki looked at me - his eyes went wide and a fresh expression of panic appeared.

"What are you doing, Beverlee? The nurse will have to report to Coulson!" Loki said, alarmed. "I-I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to..." His contrite outburst stopped abruptly, as a blank look briefly appeared on his face - not unlike the one he had when we were in the cafeteria.

When Loki saw who arrived through the doors to offer their assistance to help, he gave me a reverent look.

It was Bruno.

I put my hand on Loki's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I then walked up to Bruno.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so glad you were assigned to us," I said to him, with a sympathetic smile. My voice changed to a tone of concern, "my friend isn't feeling very well. He's been cooped up within four walls for too long. Is there someplace we can take him that's, well... green?"

Bruno smiled at me, "I know the perfect place. You'll both love it. It's very tranquil."

"Lead on," I said, making the universal gesture with my hand.

"Take a blanket too, Beverlee. You'll both need one."


	17. Room 36

It was thrilling to wander the halls of this SHIELD building late at night, as if we were on a secret mission. From a certain point of view, we were... a mission to find Loki some solace.

Bruno explained that when agents and employees were pulling long hours on a case and needed food, or a moment to themselves, they had designed convenient venues; a short walk from the Med Centre to boot.

Within a few minutes we reached our destination, which was a large set of metal doors, strikingly different from the other doors we passed along the way. On those doors was a designated number: 36.

"Room thirty-six?" Loki asked Bruno. "What a curious number and special door."

"There's a reason for that," Bruno said, pulling out a key card, swiping it. "Just wait for it," he winked at us.

The doors slid apart, and Bruno pushed Loki's wheelchair through the entrance, with me following close behind them.

Once we cleared the doors, they slid back together.

What we saw was simply breathtaking - it was a Chinese garden! If anything was the perfect escape from the outside world this was definitely it - and Loki needed escape, big time.

There was so much to take in; the lush vegetation, the flowers/botanicals, the various sizes of rocks specially placed, to the pavillions and other structures. In the middle of it all, which tied everything together, was a large babbling brook teeming with koi, along with raised square platforms for one to walk across the brook or a place to just to stop for awhile and enjoy. Hanging from the ceiling was a special lighting system which enhanced it's beauty - which I suspected also helped the garden to thrive. It was an incredible sight no matter from what angle you observed it.

"Bruno," I said with a smile of utter happiness, "you've gone above and beyond! Thank you."

Bruno nodded, "my pleasure." He looked carefully at me, "and you shouldn't have anyone disturbing you here at this time of night, the area is closed off for basic maintenance until late morning - or until these guys are done."

After Bruno mentioned this, I noticed there were three workmen in our vicinity. A few panels had been removed from one of the walls, exposing some of the mechanical systems. Each of them were hard at work doing a specific task. I saw one wave their colleague over for assistance. From their expressions, it seemed to me they were talking over some major troubleshooting. I turned my attention back to our friendly orderly.

"That's just perfect," I smiled and gave Bruno two thumbs up.

"No, it's not perfect," I heard Loki say, his voice sounding so dejected and sad. I went over to him and saw a sullen expression on his face.

"Why would you say that, Loki?" I asked with concern.

"How can I enjoy all this," Loki lamented, "if I must remain in this wheelchair?"

Bruno and I exchanged sympathetic looks. It dawned on me that ever since this ordeal began, Loki hadn't any opportunity to get any real exercise! I looked at Bruno questioningly, and he nodded in assent.

"As long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous," Bruno said, "he should be able to walk around as much as he likes... but start off slowly."

Loki looked at Bruno, with the same questioning look, to be sure he thought what he heard was said, and Bruno confirmed it with another nod.

"I hope this place will help you feel better, Loki," Bruno said.

"I'm already beginning to, Bruno. Thank you," my friend replied then turned his attention to me, "Beverlee..." he said, a smile staring to grow, "a little help, please?"

It was all I could do to not yank Loki out of his wheelchair, even though he was just as enthusiastic as I was - maybe even more so - to check out everything we could of this man-made paradise.

"Bruno," I said, while I helped Loki from his wheelchair, "is there some place to get some beverages and snacks? I know we just ate recently, but considering the location, and we may be doing quite a lot of walking..."

"I understand, Beverlee," Bruno said with a knowing look, "just give me a moment." He walked over to an odd machine on the wall that was located near the doors we entered. He pressed a few buttons, and a slot opened up, revealing a sealed yellow bag with a SHIELD logo. Bruno took the bag from the slot, which closed after it.

"Here," Bruno said, handing the bag to me, "this should be all you need, and the recycle bins are easy to find. I'll come get you before the place reopens, but if you need any assistance, there's a call button on the far right wall." Bruno smiled wryly, "oh, and if/when nature truly begins to call... they are clearly marked." Bruno took a few steps closer to the door, then turned around, "the garden has many paths, feel free to choose any one or more of them, but if I may, I suggest you both start with the 'Green Tea Route,'" he pointed it out to us.

Bruno then departed, leaving us with the sounds of the metal doors sliding open then rejoining.

Taking the "pocket" off of Loki's wheelchair, I rolled up our blankets and put them in, as well as the 'snack bag' Bruno had procured for us. Slipping my arm through the handles, I slung the pocket like a bag over my shoulder.

Taking a moment to steady himself on his feet, Loki asked, "shall we?" then offered me his arm. I smiled at him sweetly, taking his arm with pleasure. I knew that this gesture was not only made as a gentleman, but that he needed me to lean on for support to prevent undue stress on his injured ribs. Besides, in a place like this you wouldn't be running - and I was more than happy to take a slow pace with him. After a couple of false starts, we soon were able to fall into step.

"So, Green Tea Route?" I asked Loki as we reached the area of the crosspaths.

"Why not?" Loki said at me, "I'm curious what this path holds for Bruno to have suggested it to us."

With a slow and steady pace, we began to cover ground. We soon paused to admire an outcropping of exotic flowers growing out of several cracks in a large rock.

Loki reached out with his hand to the outcropping, his long fingers gently touching then stroking the petals of one of the blooms. After a moment, he turned to me.

"In the past, things that I... things that were important to me disappeared or were taken away," he looked into my eyes, "you've been there for me when I was helpless. You did not 'accept terms those would impose upon me.'" His eyes became downcast, "when this all gets resolved one way or another, I fear that you..."

"Not going to happen," I interrupted him.

"I've put you through so much," Loki said, sounding insecure. "I can't expect you to stay in the company of someone like myself. You may find it a relief to rid yourself of me."

"Loki..." I began to say, but then spied some boulders with semi-smooth surfaces that were just a few steps away from us. With a nod of my head in that direction, we walked over to them and sat down.

After the panic attack he experienced in his room, and now this display of insecurity, I suspected he was still highly emotionally sensitive. I had to be careful with what I said and did next. I smiled at him warmly, then said, "Loki, you didn't put me through anything I couldn't have walked away from at any time." I then stood from my boulder, our hands still clutched, "I made the choice to be by your side, and it'll be my choice again if I want to stay there." I paused for a moment, to let my words sink in.

It seemed what I said was having the desired effect, as Loki's hand began to tremble in mine. Was it a disconcerting thought or an overwhelming feeling as he began to realize a certain truth: that someone genuine wanted to stand by him, did care about him and had a willingness to do this unconditionally?

Moving my hand to the top of his, the smile still on my face, I concluded with, "and I do."

"Beverlee...I..." Loki said, seeming at a loss for words with an expression I couldn't quite describe - short of a mix of happiness and perplexion.

"Come on," I said encouragingly, hoping to divert his current thoughts as I knew he would need time to sort all this out in his mind. Letting go of his hand, I reached out and grasped his arms lightly, "let's continue our walk, and see what lies for us at the end of this path."

"Yes," he said with a small smile, now looking at me with affection, "let's."

****************

Bruno was right, The Green Tea Route boasted some dramatic scenery. As we continued on our walk, we saw more eye-catching sights along the way, each one more gorgeous than the last! There were more flowers, oddly shaped rocks and smooth stones, open structures - it was like walking around in an exotic painting.

After our talk, it was also wonderful that Loki's mood had greatly improved. Even with his slow pace, it felt like he, proverbially, had more spring in his step. For the moment, free from any worrisome distractions, he was able to better focus on these lush surroundings.

"Midgard boasts quite some beautiful flora and fauna," Loki said, with a content sigh. "So different from what we had on Asgard."

"This Midgardian is glad to hear it pleases you," I said teasingly with a grin.

"Well, this Asgardian is glad that you are glad," Loki said, playing along.

This path was becoming quite a long and winding one, and after a time, I began to notice my friend was growing weary.

"Do we know how much longer this path goes?" Loki asked. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being here, it's better than being in the Med Centre..."

"It's okay, Loki," I said, "I'm also getting tired from all this walking."

Then I noticed the path was actually coming to an end, and what we saw was simple yet perfect...

On one side, a waterfall; the water cascading down several large boulders that were arranged in a special design, which made the sound of the cascade absolutely enthralling. On the other, a structure, but this one wasn't as open as the others, it was like a small wooden gazebo that was furnished with a couple of couches and a small table.

We both looked at each other, and almost in unison we said, "Bruno," then laughed. This orderly knew all along what we both were seeking - and we couldn't have been more grateful.

We entered the gazebo. I got Loki to sit on one of the couches as I unslung the pouch off my shoulder, and put it on the table. From it, I took out the yellow snack bag, and looked at it carefully to see how to open it. Luckily, it was not unlike one of those self-sealing sandwich bags - just pull apart to unseal. Inside there were two bottles of water and two packets of some kind of snack. For now, I just took out the bottles, handing Loki his before taking mine, then sitting down beside him.

It felt good to sit down after that long walk; I could only imagine how tired Loki was from it. We sipped our water in silence for a few minutes, listening to the delicious sounds of the waterfall, unwinding from our journey.

Then, all of a sudden, a large angry 'boom' was heard. It made us both sit up from the couch and put our bottles on the table. Within moments, another boom, louder than the last. I deduced it was a thunderstorm, a natural event I took pleasure in, but I noticed my friend wasn't finding it pleasurable in the least... It wasn't hard to understand why.

Loki's eyes went wide and he instinctively looked up and around us intently with an expression of distress and irritation. His breathing had also quickened.

"It's just the rain," I said softly, reaching for his hand, then grasping it firmly. "Trust me, he's not here..." I paused for a moment, then added, "but I am."

Loki stopped what he was doing. His eyes met mine and we just looked at each other for a moment. Then, with his other hand, he carefully reached out and touched my cheek, "yes, yes you are," he said quietly, relief clear in his voice.

There was another boom, but this time Loki didn't flinch. I smiled at him warmly, it made me so proud he could turn around every one of the thoughts which tried to invade his happy ones.

Suddenly, the lighting system flickered - then went dark. The area we were in was now as black as pitch and I surmised it was the same everywhere else in 'Room 36.'

With my other hand, I searched my jacket pocket to find my phone, so I could use the flashlight app...

What the...?! 

I suddenly discovered it wasn't there, the place I always carry it.

That's not possible...

Could I have dropped it during our walk? But I'm sure I would have noticed that...

Had I not been holding Loki's hand at the time this happened I would have started to get very nervous, well more nervous than what I was feeling right now....

At least the sounds of the waterfall were still there. I took a very deep breath, exhaling slowly to try to relax.

"Beverlee, are you all right?" I heard Loki ask.

Hearing his voice in the dark was quite calming.

"I'm-I'm not usually afraid of the dark," I attempted to explain, "but darkness like this I find a little, okay, more than a little daunting."

I'm not sure where it stemmed from, but having my sense of sight deprived, something about not being able to see my hand in front of me or anything else, triggered within me a state of fear.

"Something must have gone wrong with the basic maintenance," Loki said, his voice thoughtful, "since we can still hear the waterfall, seems to me like a blown fuse. Luckily the rest of the electrical systems are still functioning."

"Crossing fingers they... keep them that way," I said, my voice shaky, trying very hard, but failing miserably at preventing the escalation of my anxiety.

"Hey," I heard him say, "breathe, Beverlee," as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here. You're safe." He pulled me a bit closer, then did something I didn't expect...

He moved his leg in such a way that at first it touched mine, then he snuck his ankle in and around mine.

"Loki?" I asked curiously.

"I hope you don't mind my forwardness," I heard him say in an upbeat tone, "I... need my hand back for moment, so I thought I could make a temporary trade?"

I couldn't help but smile, as again I was impressed by how perceptive he was. He knew how important the holding of his hand was to give me some security. Had he asked me to let it go outright, I would have found that very difficult. Doing this made it easy, well easier, to release his hand.

In mere seconds, Loki pierced the darkness with the power of light that I could only compare with the laser shows our local planetarium would offer - but even then! What mere mortals could only conjure with mirrors, prisms and diffraction lenses, he was easily creating with his hands. The bright and vivid colours of red, green, yellow and blue - what I was seeing just blew me away.

"Loki, this is incredible!" I said excitedly, continuing to watch this spectacle with enthusiasm, "I never knew..." and I bet no one else did, except perhaps Thor and his adoptive parents.

"There's much people don't know about me," Loki said very quietly.

"I don't doubt that," I said, looking at him carefully, seeing the colours of his illusions reflecting on his face, "but...I'd... like to learn."

Like learning about Loki's shirt... When I had found the char marks that no one else had noticed - it now made sense - he must have used an illusion to hide them.

Loki changed up his colourful display, and created a bright image of a large rose that hung in the air before me. I smiled and put my hand on his arm.

"You charmer," I said, feeling more relaxed, "you certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Loki looked at me with a shy smile.

With a wave of his hand, the image of the rose disappeared. He replaced it with a static image of a bright yellow lantern so we could see each other.

Being as relaxed as I was, an involuntary yawn ensued, "sorry," I said contritely. "Y'know, with that talent... if you paired that light show up with some sound," I thought out loud, "I wish I had my my phone, I could..."

"You mean this?" Loki said innocently, magically presenting it to me in one of his hands.

"Loki?" I asked, realizing this was the second time I used his name as a full question. I should really stop that...

"Beverlee," Loki said, speaking slowly, "please, don't be upset with me... I-I didn't steal your phone," he swallowed hard, then looked into my eyes, "while I do admit I am interested in this device, I noticed you always had it on you, and when we exited the Med Centre you left it on your bed. I thought you had forgotten it. So I retrieved it before we departed."

I glanced down at my phone in his hand, then up again at him.

"You had it all this time?"

Loki nodded nervously.

From my puzzled expression, Loki continued to explain.

"I had believed you would have noticed it missing earlier..." he said, now looking ashamed, "I... admit I was amused that you hadn't."

A sympathetic smile soon appeared on my face. I couldn't be angry with what he did. As fond as I was of my friend, I couldn't deny his nature of being a trickster.

"I'm... not upset with you," I said gently, taking the phone from his hand. "Had you given my phone to me earlier... I would have missed your lovely light show," I gave him a reassuring look, "besides, it was also a good opportunity for me to 'unplug.'"

"Unplug?" my friend asked.

"Umm, to take a respite from technology and reconnect with something more important," I held up my phone, "this can sometimes be a problem or a solution," I put it on my lap, "I'll tell you right now, connecting with you... is more fulfilling to me than this device."

Loki looked at me with sweet relief, then reached out and took my hand, "then may I say, to connect with someone like you who understands me, in so many ways, after being harshly misjudged by others..." he paused, his words becoming emotionally affected, "you don't know what that means... to someone like me."

I was very touched by what Loki said, giving him a smile of utter happiness. We looked at each other in silence for more than a moment.

"Come on," I broke the silence, with an encouraging smile, "let's get you comfortable so I can show you how this device works."

********

With the illusions dispersed, I activated the flashlight app on my phone. I took our blankets from the pouch along with our snacks and arranged things in cozy fashion so we could just relax and enjoy my smartphone tutorial. For now, the light from my touchscreen was all we needed.

Knowing he was the hands-on type, I let Loki hold the device and verbally told him how it powered on, then started with the basics. In my mind, knowledge was power. If Loki knew how to use this device, I believed it would become helpful in at least two ways, like if something happened to me or perhaps if something was happening around us. There was no scenario I could imagine Loki perverting any of what he was learning. I mean, he was now on the side of benevolence, so this could only be advantageous. Loki asked some pretty good questions too. I was relieved that I was able to answer all of them!

Finishing that, we got onto the topic of music. While I didn't quite know the styles of music on Asgard, I chose a few selections from my playlist for Loki to listen to and through that I was able to figure out what styles he liked - which helped in creating a playlist for him.

After awhile I could see Loki was yawning, which soon got me doing the same.

"Just one more song, Beverlee?" Loki asked, with an uncontrollable yawn, "please?"

An almost involuntary broad smile appeared on my face - Loki was acting just like a kid who was asking for another story or a glass of water to stall before having to go to bed. Even that thought lead me to briefly think about his actual childhood.

"It's late, Loki," I said, reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder, "I promise we'll continue this another time. We really need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Loki said, with a bit of disappointment, but his smile didn't dim. "Thank you for teaching me about your device, Beverlee."

"My pleasure, Loki."

With all the fun we had been having, I noticed my phone's power had considerably gone down and in need of a charge, but my cord was back at the Med Centre. Since we weren't using the phone anymore tonight, it wasn't a bother. I would just charge it when we returned.

As soon as I completely powered off my phone, my friend used his power again - he created a bright yellow light illuminating the area so I could set up the other couch for myself with one of the blankets we brought along. I chuckled quietly to myself, on how Bruno was right, yet again, about us having to bring them with us.

I then helped Loki get comfortable on his couch with the other blanket before returning to mine, where I lay down and covered up.

"Sleep well, Loki," I said.

"Because of you, Beverlee, I believe I finally can," Loki said.

I gave him an affectionate look.

Loki ended the illusion and the area went back to black.

No longer afraid of the darkness and listening to the sounds of the waterfall, I soon fell asleep... with a smile on my face.

****

I slowly awoke to the sound of voices talking amongst each other, and as I opened my eyes, I could see it was Agent Coulson, Dr. Lowenstein and Thor. It also appeared that the workmen doing the basic maintenance had fixed the problem with the lighting system as we slept. It was curious why Bruno hadn't come to get us, but that wasn't important at the moment. I also hoped that our Agent in Charge - and Loki's Physician in Charge -wasn't angry we had left the Med Centre. For the moment, I decided to just play it nonchalant.

"Beverlee, I trust you slept well?" Coulson asked.

"I... did, actually," I replied, stretching, "it was such a better setting for both of us to do so."

"Speaking of both," Coulson said, "where's Loki?"

I looked to the other couch, he wasn't there. His blanket was also missing. However, my phone was still on the table. I smiled for a moment then returned to the matter at hand.

"Umm.." I said to Coulson, thinking this over. Strangely enough, I didn't seem too worried this time, considering what Loki tried to do in his room at the Med Centre.

Coulson raised his communication device on his wrist close to his mouth, "Security, we have..."

"No!" I said, quickly standing up and grabbing Coulson's arm. "No, you don't have to do that. Loki hasn't escaped. Here's around here somewhere," I gave him my best disarming smile. "With his injuries he wouldn't get too far. I believe I know where he is," putting on my shoes, I said carefully, "please, would you both remain here while I collect him?"

"Okay," Coulson said, begrudgingly, and sat on the couch Loki had been previously sleeping. Lowenstein joined him, while Thor leaned against the wall.

Leaving the gazebo, I walked over to the waterfall. In a grassy area, I noticed Loki's blanket was there, but he wasn't. I trusted my instincts and walked a little closer then waited. Within a few seconds, Loki materialized, sitting on the blanket. He turned his head to look at me and waved me over. I approached; sitting down beside him.

"I hope you're not cross with me," Loki said quietly. "I woke up before you, and I just wanted a moment to myself... before we had to go back to the Med Centre." He looked at me carefully, "Bruno did come to collect us, but I told him you needed your rest, and asked him to tell Coulson to meet us here."

"I understand," I smiled up at him, then linked my arm around his, resting my head upon it. In a swift and seamless motion, he unlinked his arm, then put it around me, "when I didn't see you on the couch, Coulson thought you had escaped.... I, on the other hand, knew you hadn't."

"Clever girl," Loki said, looking at me with a warm smile. "I take it the trio are waiting for us?"

"They can wait... just a little longer," I said, returning his smile, then turning back to watch and listen to the beautiful sounds of the waterfall.


	18. Moving Right Along

Returning to the gazebo, both of us feeling more refreshed mentally, we sat down on the couch facing Coulson, Lowenstein and Thor.

"Good thing Beverlee found you, Loki," Coulson said authoritatively, "your absence almost caused you to be thrown back in your cell."

"So I was informed," Loki said, unmoved by Coulson's thinly-veiled threat, making a head gesture in reference to myself.

"I hate to say 'I told you so,' but..." I said to Coulson and just left the statement hang. Coulson nodded in acknowledgement.

"While we're here," Dr. Lowenstein spoke, "I would like to examine my patient." He stood up and walked over to Loki, "may I?"

His request seemed to make Loki very uncomfortable. Loki briefly glanced at Coulson then at me, before addressing the doctor, "can't we... wait till we get back to the Med Centre for that?" he asked shyly.

"Tom, what was your intention?" I asked, trying to see if I could alleviate Loki's unease.

"I was going to see how the contusion on his side was faring," Lowenstein said, "there's a flap on Loki's clothing that I can easily unsnap and expose that area."

Loki looked at me and mouthed the words 'thank you.'

"Then you may," Loki said, his voice no longer shy.

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Lowenstein reached and unsnapped the specific flap of Loki's garment. Pushing the fabric to the side, Lowenstein looked at the contusion for a moment.

"Even though it's been less than a day, I think I can see some difference," Lowenstein said. "I just wish I knew if it was that salve we applied or your physiology."

"Perhaps... a bit of both?" Loki shrugged.

"So a Chitauri weapon did that?!" Coulson said, looking at the contusion. Aside from the pictures he saw on my smartphone, it was the first time seeing it up close, "it must..."

"Hurt?" Loki said cutting Coulson off, "yes, it does."

"I was going to say," Coulson said, "it must give you... pause for thought."

Loki went quiet, the look on his face clearly showed that Coulson's words wounded him.

This angered me. As a show of support, and hopefully, possible defiance to Coulson, I took Loki's hand. He turned to look at me with a small, grateful smile.

He then turned to look at Coulson and simply said, very quietly, "yes. It does."

With that, my anger immediately transformed into huge affection for my friend. I had to hold myself back from telling Coulson what he could do with his preconceived notions.

"Coulson," Thor spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "why are you dredging up the past?" He briefly glanced at Loki and me before returning his gaze to the Agent In Charge.

Now it seemed to be Coulson's turn to become quiet.

"I'm... sorry, Loki," Coulson said, just as quietly. "After what happened years ago, and now seeing you face-to-face... The memories return - full force."

"You are not alone with such memories," Loki said, about to say more until Dr. Lowenstein interrupted him.

"Loki, I just need to do one thing more for the examination," he said, having waited patiently during the mini-drama, "and I apologize in advance. Tell me when this hurts," he proceeded to place two fingers on the area of the contusion, then gently pressed.

"Ow," Loki moaned three seconds after, his voice sounding like a soft growl.

"Well, that's promising," Lowenstein said, pulling a small item from a pocket of his white coat. "All the same, just for peace of mind, I'm going to apply a dermal patch. It should help ease any pain you may have. We think."

Loki looked at the patch Lowenstein was about to apply, his eyes then moving up to the doctor.

"It won't hurt," Lowenstein explained. "The medicine will absorb into your skin then into the bloodstream." 

Carefully he applied the patch, gently pressing on it to make sure it properly adhered.

Lowenstein put the fabric flap back in place then snapped it closed.

"Thank you, Doctor, for... patching me up," Loki said with amusement.

"Okay you two," Coulson said, "go and freshen up and do it quickly. We're heading to the cafeteria, for the most important meal of the day."

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"That too," Coulson smiled.

*************

We learned Coulson had brought Loki's wheelchair to the gazebo for a quicker estimated time of arrival to the cafeteria. The look on my friend's face was sheer disappointment, but understood if we didn't want to miss breakfast, slow was not a speed we could afford.

As we exited 'Room 36' and the doors closed behind us, I felt my heart sink a bit. I didn't want to leave this pleasant place. However, it wasn't so bad. To me, all of this didn't really feel like reality. Considering being in this building, being with my friend Loki, along with Thor who was continuing to win my favour, the people I met, things I had seen and done in such a short time... I felt like I was Dorothy in Oz.

And I couldn't ask for more.

Walking down the familiar hallways to get to our destination, a man wearing a plaid shirt and holding a strange piece of equipment crossed our path. He seemed very preoccupied with the equipment and was about to bump into us until Thor reached out grasped the man's arm.

The man looked up, and when he saw the tall person in front of him, a huge smile spread upon his face. 

"Thor?!" he said with a pleasant surprise.

"Hello, Eric," Thor said, smiling at his old friend, briefly putting a hand on his arm. "It is good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"SHIELD business, Dr. Selvig," Coulson interrupted, trying to hurry things along. "But we don't want to miss breakfast at the cafeteria."

"They are serving pancakes today, really good, they're fluff..." Selvig trailed off when he saw Loki part of our group and a disturbed expression soon appeared on his face, "Loki? I thought he was, you were..."

"Dead?" Loki said a bit smug. "Rumours of my death have been... well, Eric, you shouldn't listen to rumours," Loki smiled at him with amusement.

"What's this all about?" Eric asked, staring hard at Loki.

"No time to talk right now," Coulson said, making a gesture with his hand for us to keep walking. "We don't want to miss those pancakes," then added, "and Eric, you may want to put some pants on...?"

"Right! See you later," Selvig said, taking one last look at Loki, walking away from us.

"What was that all about?" I asked Loki, once we were far enough down the hall.

"It's a long story, one that... will have to wait for another time," Loki replied, in a doleful tone.

"But..." I couldn't help myself, "he said something about you being dead?"

"Beverlee," he said, "right now, all you need to know is... with you I have never felt more alive."

Emotion overcame me. I stopped pushing the wheelchair for the briefest moment to give him another brief neck hug from behind - then continued on our way.


	19. Pancakes With A Side Of Rage

As we got close to the cafeteria, Coulson suddenly remembered an important task on his agenda, something that couldn't wait, but would join us after he took care of it.

"Tom," Coulson said, "please tell Chef..?"

"To keep some extra batter on hand? You bet," Tom said.

When we entered the cafeteria the place was populated with many agents and employees, some in line and many taking up the majority of tables.

"It seems like the pancakes here are a popular item," I said, observing the people at the various tables eating the tasty stacks.

"They are," Tom said, "Chef has made pancake days into a special event. You see, it's not just the pancakes that are world class, but what is served with them. All kinds of fruit, along with eggs and bacon." Tom smiled as he spotted a table to accommodate the four of us, and made a gesture with his head to follow him. "It's like giving our people a taste of home, or something that makes them feel at home."

"I like and agree with the concept," I said. "Food does help bring people together."

Once we were seated at the table, Tom went into the lineup to put in our orders and came back with a jug of orange juice and a carafe of coffee. We knew it would take some time before our food was ready, so we fell into some small talk.

"So, the Chinese Garden..." Tom said, looking at me with a smile, "how did you and Loki like our little paradise?"

"Very relaxing," I replied, "and... enlightening." I turned to Loki, "what would you say about the place?"

"It was beautiful," Loki replied, looking at me, "and very peaceful." A thoughtful smile appeared, "that waterfall..."

"The Green Tea path is one of the nicest walks to choose," Tom said. "I am glad you both experienced it."

"I hope Bruno isn't in any trouble for taking us there... is he?" I asked.

"Not at all," Tom replied. "Working in medical, Bruno has some special clearances. Although Loki is under investigation, he is also currently classified as a patient. So that gives him some leeway to be able to access certain facilities as long as he is under supervision."

"Coulson said I was no longer under investigation," Loki said, in a concerned tone.

"He didn't exactly say that, Loki," Tom clarified. "Coulson is working on a theory," he briefly glanced at me, "and a strong one at that, due to your testimony given to us by Beverlee."

"But, if I am still under investigation... why give me the pretense of freedom?"

"Well, we haven't officially sorted everything, and until the paperwork is filed... even in name only, that classification still stands."

I could sense much tension from Loki, and I couldn't blame him. I mean, Coulson didn't exactly lie to us, and working on a case would involve certain procedures and protocols, but to be told something like that... I then recalled my conversation with Loki earlier about how he thought Coulson might find a way to make the evidence look like he was the guilty party. To have that kind of loophole...

I broke out of my reverie - and very abruptly...

...to the sound of Loki's fist slam on the table.

Most of the other patrons in the cafeteria seemed to have the same reaction.

"This is madness!" he roared. "Here I am, injured by one of your people and you continue to make me wait for justice?" The intensity of his voice increased with anger, "last night, I realized I KNOW who shot me and killed my teammate!"

With the way heads not-so-subtly turned, I had a feeling almost everyone in the cafeteria overheard Loki. But more than that, I was dumbfounded by what Loki had just revealed. We never discussed the case last night, so unless while I was sleeping... 

Had he discovered something?

"Brother, who is it?" Thor asked in a surprised tone. "Together we will make sure you get justice!"

"No, Thor," Loki said, very stressed. "This has to be told to Coulson alone!"

"Loki," I tried to say.

"Don't talk to me," he said to me curtly, "I should have known better than to be friends with you. So much for your help! You make me feel like you care, but I see the truth - you'd only be too happy to let SHIELD lock me away." With some difficulty, Loki stood up from his wheelchair, "well, this 'under investigation patient' is going to find Coulson, unsupervised, and tell him what I know!" 

And with that, he walked away from the table and left the cafeteria.

Heart pounding like a hammer, I got up from my chair to try and stop him, but Thor grabbed my arm.

"Let me go, Thor!" I cried, trying to resist his grip, even though I knew that was pointless.

"Let him be," Thor said. "He needs to cool down."

I would have found that amusing had the situation been different. Instead, I could only register the basic meaning of the words spoken. I had found that Thor wasn't always smart when it came to his brother, but in this case, I had no choice but to trust him. Loki's words had cut me like a knife, and I was shaking. Nevertheless, my friend, whom I couldn't believe right now was otherwise, was correct.

This was all madness.

And then, at that very moment, our order of pancakes were ready.


	20. Perceptions

Four orders of pancakes on our table, and as I looked at the plate that would have been Loki's, I sighed heavily. How he, I mean, we, were missing out on another new experience for him to try. At least his serving wouldn't go to waste since Thor always had a hearty appetite.

"Hey you two," Tom said, quietly, "I'm going to take my pancakes to go. I actually have some paperwork to do, and patients to see." He shot me a sympathetic look, "Beverlee, it's going to be all right. From what I understood of his nature, I actually expected him to have several outbursts. So for the most part, I believe your influence has been very good on him."

Giving a smile I didn't really feel, I shrugged, "I hope so... and thanks."

Dr. Lowenstein left, leaving me alone with Thor.

"Beverlee," Thor said, "my brother is quite the strategist, maybe he does know who it is. Did he express anything to you last night?"

"No, not a thing," I said, still feeling the sting of Loki's words, "we never discussed the case."

"Don't fret," Thor said, finishing his plate, pushing it aside and moving the extra plate toward him. "Loki was just blowing off some steam."

"Thor," I said, spearing a strawberry onto my fork, "I've been worried about Loki since I got here..."

"You are not alone with those feelings... Beverlee, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about your relationship," Thor said, his voice uncertain. "He is usually a solitary person... you seem to have some... magic power over him."

"It's not magic, Thor," I said, thinking, but not knowing how to respond. "It's definitely not magic."

"Well, he certainly seems quite content with you," Thor said. "It's quite the change, as there was a time he felt superior over humans..."

"That point of view... changed rather quickly when we met," I said, recalling that bittersweet moment. "I'll just say, he was in a bad place, and... I was there at the right time."

"Beverlee, I am simply concerned that when Loki is freed, that he in time, may... put you in a bad place."

I closed my eyes, enough was enough.

"Thor, your concern is admirable, but you need to stop this line of thinking," I said, then took a deep breath, trying very hard to not get upset. "Loki is trying to turn his life around. I don't expect it to happen overnight, and I suffer no illusions. I am very aware he has some... 'messed up' tendencies, which I understand were caused by various emotional traumas, and who knows what other variables have played a factor? What he did in the past was terrible, but his clever actions during that event that recently put our world temporarily in chaos need to be recognized. Circumstances are now so different. Our friendship is special because it is foremost based on mutual respect. Please," I said, looking at Thor imploringly, "don't worry about me. The focus should be more on Loki and his adapting to living on Midgard."

"Such noble and selfless words," Thor said, looking into my eyes. "You make me want to consider giving Loki another chance." He put a hand on my shoulder, "with such dedication and devotion to my brother, I have to ask, does he also give you such in return?"

"Yes," I said, "even in this difficult situation, he's been able to reciprocate in ways I never thought he could." A soft smile came to my face as I recalled the moments we shared in so short a timespan.

"Please understand, Beverlee," Thor said, "it is not my intention to cause you any grief about your special bond with Loki." His voice softened, "but as Loki's brother, I feel it is my prerogative to inquire about the stability of that bond."

"I... do understand where you are coming from, Thor," I answered, touching his hand on my shoulder, "and I appreciate that."

"I... hope Loki hasn't poisoned the well about me to you," Thor said carefully, "because I would also like to consider you... my friend."

"I would like that very much," I said, the smile on my face growing. 

I lifted my glass of juice slightly toward him, Thor did the same with his mug of coffee and we clinked them.

"Let's go find Loki," I said. "It worries me to know he's walking those hallways alone."

"No one would dare hurt him, Beverlee."

"I know, but if he threatens Coulson... he could be made to return to that awful cell."

"Let's go see the doctor," Thor said. "He should be able to help us locate him."

************

Thor and I left the cafeteria and walked back to the Med Centre. The route felt more natural, as we now recognized what was passed, like doors with signage and items on the wall, so we knew we were going in the right direction.

Reaching the Med Centre, we continued on to find Dr. Lowenstein's office. I knocked, then heard, "just a moment." After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing the man whose name was on the door. 

"Beverlee, Thor," he said, "please, come in."

Entering Lowenstein's office, we discovered it was quite spacious. Asking us to follow him, he led us past, what I surmised, the comfortable couch he had mentioned earlier to me. I had to admit, this couch did look pretty comfortable. However, I wouldn't have traded my experience for a night on this lovely piece of furniture.

We stopped at his desk, which was large, ornate with a wide surface. It's contents didn't differ much from what one would find on a doctor's desk, like a computer desktop, all kinds of paperwork and files. However, above it, he had what looked like an intricate visual monitoring system. There were several screens, but currently, only a few were used for monitoring of the facility.

Lowenstein gestured for us to sit in the two chairs by the other side of his desk. The chairs were leather, highbacked - and very comfortable. He then noticed how I was intently looking at his multi-screen set-up.

"Ah, the screens..." Tom said, "this place used to be a medical security station for monitoring patients before it was converted into my office." He looked at the both of us, "so what can I do for you two?"

"We wanted to know," I said, "if you could tell us if Loki was able to find Coulson, and... if he's okay."

"Your friend," Lowenstein said, "he's quite the hothead."

"Be that as it may," I said, ignoring the levity, "is there some way you can find out?"

"Of course, Beverlee." He had a console on his desk, and flipped a specific switch, "Lowenstein to Coulson."

After a minute or so, our AIC responded, "what have you, Doctor?"

"Did Beverlee's friend happen to pay you a visit?" Lowenstein asked.

"Is Beverlee there?" Coulson asked.

"Yes."

"Tell her to stay where she is. I'll need you to tune into Security Cameras for area 42 on Level Omega, and keep watch until I call for you."

"Understood," and with that, Lowenstein shut off the transmission.

Thor and I looked at each other, confused. I didn't quite understand what just happened. Not once did Coulson mention where Loki was, and Tom didn't bother to press the issue. There was something to be said that no news was good news, but then this was SHIELD - where it could go either way.

"Tom," I looked at him with concern, "in any of that, was there any code for saying, 'Loki is okay?'"

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," he replied, which didn't make me feel any better. "Let's see if the security camera feed gives us more information."

Tom activated the power on three monitors which showed the areas that Coulson had mentioned, at different angles.

Right now, from what I could see, one of them was a dark screen. Whatever room it was, the lights were not on at the moment. The other two monitors showed the outside hall from both directions. It looked like a hallway similar to what we had been walking, but obviously on a different level.

"I guess we wait," I said, leaning back in my chair.

Suddenly there was a chiming coming from Lowenstein's desk console. 

"Excuse me," he said, moving his desk chair to his desktop. With a few clicks of his mouse, he quietly read what was on the screen.

"Beverlee," Thor said, while Lowenstein was occupied with the computer, "I suspect Loki has to be with Coulson."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because," he replied, with a silly smile, "if he was causing any mischief, you would think someone would have reported him by now."

"Well, that's cold comfort," I said, suddenly realizing the joke I had made. I found a small smile come to my face.

Lowenstein rolled back to face us, with an odd look.

"Just got an email. There seems to be a gas leak in one or more of the cells, so those who are being detained are being removed to other available areas. I'll have to go check and make sure none of the prisoners are suffering any ill effects..." Lowenstein thought for a moment, "Thor, Beverlee, could you watch the monitors? If something happens, just contact me?"

I did have my smartphone, so I nodded. Lowenstein wrote on a slip of paper his phone number so I could text him, then took his leave.

Thor and I began to watch the monitors. For the moment, they displayed nothing of interest, just employees walking down the hall to get to their respective offices and labs, until...

We saw Coulson and Loki walking down this area of the hall, but there was something wrong. I could see Loki was flanked by two security guards and his wrists had been placed in heavy manacles.

"No..." I whispered, "this can't be..."

Upon seeing this image, my heart, yet again, was pounding and breaking at the same time.

I soon felt Thor's hand on my shoulder. 

"Perhaps Loki did threaten him," he said. "But don't worry, I will find Coulson and persuade him to change his mind."

As we continued to watch the screen, Coulson opened the door and entered the area to which Security Camera 42 had been trained. As the lights were switched on, the first thing I noticed - inside there was a holding cell. Loki was led toward it. Opening the door of the cell, Coulson had Loki enter, then locked the cell door behind him. He lingered for a moment, appeared to say something to Loki, then took his leave with the guards.

I was now seething with rage.

"This can't be just from a verbal threat..?" I whispered incredulously. Could this relate back to what Dr. Lowenstein had told us about that loophole, with Loki still being listed as under investigation? Or was Loki right about SHIELD protecting their own? I was finding this all so hard to process. After all I had done to help my friend, could I have epically failed? My head fell into my hands, "I never should have trusted Coulson," I said, my voice tense. "How could I have been so naive..."

"Beverlee," Thor said, "let's give Agent Coulson a chance to explain." He reached out and gently pulled my hands away from my face, and held them in his own on his lap, "he is not normally one to be deceitful with those he should be honest."

"But what of Loki?" I asked. I looked at the screen for a moment, watching my friend pace uneasily around in his cell, then turned back to face Thor. "He's still injured and needs the facilities of the Med Centre. You can't tell me he deserves to be locked up like this instead!"

Before Thor could respond, Dr. Lowenstein's computer began to chime again.


	21. Email, Autocorrect And OMG....

Both Thor and I turned our heads to the sound of the chime.

"Maybe, I should check what that's about?" I asked, looking at Thor.

"Might be best you do," Thor said, releasing my hands.

I put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Thor. Loki is very... vulnerable right now, and it bothers me that no one takes that seriously."

"Beverlee, I promise you, he won't be in there for long," Thor said.

I got up and sat in front of Dr. Lowenstein's computer. He had received another email. Thinking it was important, I opened it.

I read the email aloud, "employees in R&D Office on Omega Level, are requested to attend an important meeting in Delta Level Conference Room H at 10:00 am. Dr. Lowenstein, your presence is requested."

Hmm, that wasn't too long from now, about less than ten minutes? I wondered if Tom was being requested to attend because the meeting was relating to the gas leak?

Wait a tick.

Coulson had taken Loki to Omega Level for detainment.

R&D would be a place that worked on all kinds of things - including developing weapons to defend our planet. Could that include the research of... Chitauri weapons? Was it also possible, that the division that was assigned to monitor Loki's wrist tracker was somehow part of the R&D Office?

"Beverlee, look!" Thor said, his voice anxious as he pointed to the screens.

On one of them, I noticed that someone had entered the room where Loki was, and he was holding a rifle-like item.

"That's a Chitauri Rifle," Thor said.

Thor and I looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at the screen - helplessly watching as the man brandished the weapon while talking to Loki, the expression on his face quite angry and determined.

"It seems like Loki is attempting to charm his visitor with his silver tongue," Thor said, which I had to agree, discerning from the body language. Nonetheless, this man seemed like he wasn't having any of it.

"I have to contact Tom," I said in a whisper. I pulled out my smartphone, and with shaky hands, powered it on. However the battery power was very low, and I hadn't yet had the opportunity to charge it. Knowing I had to work fast, I began to type a text to Lowenstein. Frustration set in as my nerves caused my hands to shake, with auto-correct preventing me from typing a straightforward message - and I was also trying to keep my eyes on the security screen to make sure Loki was all right.

Then it happened.

The man shot Loki.

My heart stopped.

The man's aim was true. The weapon's discharge was powerful, rocking the man backwards forcing him to take a step. Loki was hit hard; lifted off his feet and thrown to the bars at the back of his cell. He immediately fell to the floor and did not move.

I screamed in my mind, Loki, get up!

Loki didn't seem to be getting up.

I cried, "you bastard," under my breath, my anger and upset now at fever pitch. 

Realizing I hadn't sent my message to Tom yet, I looked down at my smartphone to hit send.

But my phone was now dead.

"Beverlee," Thor said, "we have to get to that level. Now."

Then we noticed something else happening on-screen.

The man who shot Loki opened up the door to leave...

Only to find Coulson blocking his exit, Coulson was aiming a gun at the assailant's face.

Thor was right, we had to get there.

Now.


	22. Culprit Caught & Tears For A Trickster

Thor and I left Dr. Lowenstein's office, running as fast as we could while searching for the best way to get to Omega Level; the stairs.

Once we got there, both of us a little breathless - well actually I was the breathless one - we searched for 'landmarks' in the hallway to find the right room where Loki and Coulson were. Apparently, we didn't have to look too hard, there was a team of security not far from where we were standing.

As we got closer, I could hear a man yelling inside the room, "...he should have been tried and executed for his crimes. My sister died because of him!"

Admittedly, I did feel for the man and his loss, but not enough to feel true empathy, or even pity considering what he did, and had done, to my friend.

The man was brought out into the hallway, in handcuffs, and Coulson walked out behind him. If Loki having a panic attack was a haunting visage, the expression on this man's face was more so - the hate and loathing for my friend just exuded from him.

It was enough to make me take a step back - I ended up bumping into Thor.

"Sorry," I said, a bit sheepish.

Thor put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I did the world a favour," the man said proudly, looking at us - adding with a wicked grin, "you're welcome."

"Take him away," Coulson said, his voice tinged with disgust.

As security hauled the man off, Coulson gestured with his head for Thor and me to follow him into the room. When we got inside, I noticed Dr. Lowenstein was already there. Loki was still on the floor of the cell, lying inert. My hand went to my mouth as my eyes started to well up...

This couldn't be happening...

This wasn't the kind of freedom either of us wanted - but for me, it didn't make it hurt any less. Again, I felt Thor's hand on my shoulder.

"Beverlee," Thor said quietly, "things are not as they seem."

"Stay here," Coulson said to us, then walked over to the cell and opened the door. Entering, he knelt by Loki's body and carefully touched his shoulder, "are you hurt?" he asked.

The inert body came to life, rolled over, then sat up, "he grazed me," he pointed to his shoulder. The area of fabric there was burnt.

"That was quite a performance," Coulson said. "You really killed it."

"I what?" Loki said, becoming worried. "I-I didn't kill anything."

"Killed it means..." Coulson said with an amused expression, "that you did a good job."

Loki gave Coulson a small appreciative smile, then shrugged. The action of the shrug made him wince and clutch his arm.

"I was wrong about you." Coulson said, "You're... well let's just say I was wrong about you," then stood up and offered his hand to help Loki stand.

For a moment, Loki looked carefully at Coulson, then at his hand.

"This 'killing it'," Loki said slowly, attempting to understand the term, "seems much more rewarding than... the other kind." He grasped Coulson's hand.

"You're tellin' me."

As I watched this whole scene before me, I blinked away my sad tears, only to feel fresh ones of happiness. As I saw Coulson and Loki walk out of the cell, I felt elated in the extreme that my friend was alive.

Dr. Lowenstein approached Loki and briefly examined the burn on Loki's arm. 

"Hopefully it just looks nastier than it really is," he said, "we'll know for sure after a trip to the examination room."

Loki silently nodded.

Thor then walked over to them, "Loki, your power of illusion did you proud."

"Not that proud, Thor," Loki said, showing him his injured arm, "he took me by surprise. I wasn't able to fully get out of harm's way."

"Well," Thor looked carefully at the injury, then said, "I'm proud of you anyway." His hand reached out to briefly touch Loki's cheek.

Then Loki saw me. 

Almost immediately glistening moisture appeared in his eyes.

I became worried and hastily went over to him. Reaching out with my hands to take his, he didn't take them. Instead, he took my wrists and pulled them around him into a hug, in turn, his arms wrapping around, no, enveloping me.

"I'm so sorry," Loki whispered. "Please forgive me," his voice was so sad, "I didn't mean to say those words to you in the cafeteria."

"Oh, Loki," I said, feeling very emotional, "there's nothing to forgive." I absently stroked his back, "I know you didn't mean them."

We simply held each other in silence for several minutes.

"Beverlee," Loki broke the silence with another whisper, "let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's," I said softly.

*********************************

Loki was taken back to the Med Centre for another session in the examination room. Again, Thor and I watched from the observation window.

I could see Dr. Lowenstein was taking his time to properly assess if my friend, from head to toe, was still in good shape.

We already knew Loki's ribs were healing. Then we learned the graze on his arm was a second-degree burn - like his ribs it would take time to heal, but the key thing was it would heal.

Instead of calling for a nurse to perform the burn care - applying ointment and dressing - Lowenstein did it himself. It gladdened me to have it done not only right away, but by somebody we'd both grown to trust.

Helping Loki off the examination table, Lowenstein assisted him back into his wheelchair. I could see from Loki's face he was fatigued.

Considering what he had been through... I soon had an idea that might be beneficial for my friend.

When Lowenstein wheeled Loki out to us, I excused myself for a moment and called Tom aside. I whispered a request to him, which made him smile.

"I can do that," Lowenstein said eagerly.


	23. Reward For Bravery

Doctor Lowenstein had insisted Loki rest while the treatment for his burns took effect.

Returning to Loki's room, Thor assisted his brother into bed. It was such a lovely sight for me to witness. Despite how I knew he could be an upsetting influence on Loki, for the moment they were both at peace and chatting amongst each other quietly, while also including me in the conversation.

Standing at Loki's bedside, I gently took his hand, and looked at him with a smile.

"My hero," I said.

"I'm no hero," he said quietly. "I was simply... bait."

"Well, for someone who was bait... you were very brave," I said, brushing a lock of hair away from his face, before leaning in closer to him, "and for being such, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" he looked at me with delight and curiosity. "What is it?"

I told him to press the call button for the nurse. He did.

"Just wait for it," I said.

About five minutes later, Coulson, and a man we never met before entered the room. The man wheeled a cart with a covered dish, a glass of orange juice set beside it, two cups of coffee and a small plastic jug with syrup.

Loki looked at me for a moment.

"Beverlee? You didn't..." he began to say.

"I did," I said, unable to contain myself.

"We did," Thor said, with an amused grin.

"Oh, now it's 'we' is it?" I said with a chuckle.

"Loki," Coulson spoke, "this is Chef James Barber, the man who is the wizard of the culinary delights in our cafeteria."

From the cart, Barber unfolded a tray and handed it to Loki to position properly on his bed. He then placed the covered dish on the tray. Barber took the lid off the dish...

It was a warm plate of pancakes with bacon, scrambled eggs and fruit.

Gently placing my hand on Loki's back, I said, "someone missed having breakfast, and I wanted to rectify that."

Barber placed the glass of juice and jug of syrup on the tray, then handed Thor and I the cups of coffee. 

"Thank you, Chef," Thor and I said together.

"Yes, thank you very much, Chef," Loki said, this delightful moment leaving him agape.

We will hold a debriefing after you eat," Coulson said. "So take your time enjoying breakfast. Just press the call button when you're done." Then he and Chef Barber took their leave.

I acquainted Loki on the basics of pancakes with syrup, so he could decide how much he wanted to pour on them without making them too sweet for his liking. When he cut into the stack and took his first bite, the expression on his face wasn't unlike that first sip he took of that milkshake.

"Mmm," Loki said contentedly, "these are very good," and he continued to eat.

Taking one of the two designated chairs while still holding his coffee cup, Thor swung his leg over the back of it before sitting down, engaging Loki in some more pleasant conversation.

Curling up in the other chair, I sipped my coffee, quietly watching them. There was just something about seeing them happy that made me happy too.


	24. The Debriefing

Loki had finished his breakfast, and just as I thought, it had given him more energy.

Collecting our remaining items from our respective trunks, and making ourselves presentable, it was now time to head to the briefing room.

I looked at Loki, as Thor got him set up in the wheelchair. The briefing room was where this all began. Now, it was where it would all end, coming full circle. I had to smile. However, just as the thought was settling in, I also felt uneasy. An end here meant soon, I would have to return to my reality.

Noticing my expression, Loki asked, "Beverlee, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss... all this," I answered, feeling myself getting emotional.

"Hey," Loki said, "come here." I easily complied. As I got close, Loki took my hand, "think of all the adventures we'll have outside this place..."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he gave me an encouraging smile. "Besides, no one can get me out of trouble like you can."

"He's right," Thor said.

Looking at me, Loki made a sweeping gesture with his hand toward Thor, "see?"

"Oh, you guys..." I said, feeling a small, amused smile appear.

**************

Entering the briefing room, there was Agent Coulson and Dr. Lowenstein. I moved a chair away from the table, so Thor could push Loki's wheelchair up to it, and then we took a seat on either side of him.

Coulson began, "did you enjoy breakfast, Loki?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Loki replied. He looked at Lowenstein, "please convey to Chef Barber I very much enjoyed the pancakes, and... everything else."

"He'll be happy to hear that," Lowenstein said. "He had just enough left to make a plate for you and Coulson. Beverlee was adamant that you didn't miss out."

Loki turned to look at me, putting a hand on my arm, then said with a contented sigh, "I'm very glad she was."

"Brother," Thor said, "I must tell you, Midgard has quite the appetite for these pancakes - they have international establishments."

"Yes," Coulson said, with an amused smile, "Midgard certainly does. But we're not here just to discuss pancakes." He looked at me and my friend, "we discovered many shocking things about the man who attacked you and killed your teammate. His name is Gerrold White." He pressed a button from a small console on the table that revealed a video screen on the wall. "It might be best to just show you what happened during his questioning," and proceeded to press another button.

The video image showed Gerrold White in the interview room, with Coulson as the person questioning him. White was just as we saw him in the hallway earlier, however, instead of the angry expression, he now sported a self-satisfied look on his face.

"So, Gerrold," Coulson started, "you've been with SHIELD for quite some time, and your record has been spotless... always on time, your work ethic to get things done by deadline, I understand you even park perfectly within the yellow lines in the parkade."

"Thank you, nice to be recognized," White said sarcastically.

Coulson ignored him and continued, "You were overheard saying something in the hall, but I'm going to ask you here for the record. Why do this? And hey, don't hold back on my account."

"That, alien," White almost spat out the word, "in his mad quest to take over our world, caused major damage and destruction of several buildings and many deaths occurred... one of them was my sister." White was becoming agitated, "she was married and had a child. It killed me to go to her funeral."

I swallowed hard and looked to Loki, his eyes were fixed to the screen. My worry began to set in for him. Coulson knew what the content was on the video, considering he was the interviewer! Was this really standard procedure or simply some final attempt to try and hurt my friend - again? I continued to watch this interview with concern.

"Many people were lost that day," Coulson said, trying to be sympathetic. "You weren't the only one to suffer such things. I understand you went to a support group for help."

"Yes, but that's not the point. That alien. SHIELD shouldn't have let him leave. He should have been taken into custody, tried and been executed for his crimes of terror."

"Okay, I hear you there. So when you heard he had returned to Earth..?"

"I was almost jumping for joy because my position here made me the only person who could finally right this wrong. I had access to the weapons locker and the tracking data." White smiled, "the Avengers and SHIELD starting a new initiative just made things even easier."

How Gerrold was speaking about his intent to harm, no, kill my friend, how easily he had the means and how I almost thought he had succeeded... on top of my worry for Loki now, watching this, my stomach was feeling very queasy - I now also found it harder to breathe.

"So... what about Emma?" Coulson asked Gerrold.

"Emma?"

"The other person on that new initiative," Coulson looked into White's eyes. "The one you killed."

"It had to happen," White said quietly. "She was a casualty of the war this... alien... had started. It turned out to make things work a whole lot better than expected."

"How so?"

"I only had a certain amount of time I could go in there to kill him. But when she died, and Loki was incapacitated after the shots I took, I realized my time was running out - so I took her weapon and... did what I had to, then got out of there."

I couldn't take much more of this - I was feeling nauseated, and I turned to look at my friend. His skin tone was usually pale, but I could see from his face what he had just watched made him blanch and... his eyes were glistening with moisture.

"Stop this, just stop!" I almost shouted, and Coulson paused the video at once.

We definitely needed some air.

"Could we...umm, could we..." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say.

"Take a break?" Coulson helpfully suggested.

I nodded.

"Go ahead," Coulson said.

**********

Out in the hallway, I looked for a quiet area for Loki and I that wasn't too far away from the briefing room. The only available place was the stairwell. I helped Loki out of the wheelchair and opened the door. Safe and with no one to bother us, we sat on the stairs in silence. I knew I had to let Loki set the pace - if he wanted to talk, fine, if not, that would be okay as well.

"This is not going to go away, is it?" he said sadly, closing his eyes, letting his head fall into his hands.

My friend had gone through so much since he was brought here. However, I seemed to be seeing a different mindset now. There was no anxiety, fear or panic. He was feeling remorse, and in a very calm manner at that.

"Loki," I spoke slowly, "the Battle of New York was a tragic event in our world's history. Yes, it happened... and you know what you did. What this Gerrold White said is just one aspect of it. It's no less tragic, but it happened - in the past." I touched his arm, "you've come so far since then! You played a role in preventing our world from going into chaos from some maniacal being." I carefully moved my hand up to his shoulder, "Thor told me that the new initiative's first mission was successful. Well, with you being involved, I'm not surprised that it was." I took a deep breath, "You have made a difference. For Midgard," I paused, then said, "and... especially to me."

Speaking this admission made me tremble, but it felt good to finally say it.

Loki lifted his head from his hands and turned to look at me. He then pulled me into his arms and my arms went around him in kind. We held each other for several minutes.

Loki released the hug a little so he could look into my eyes, "I don't know if you'll ever know how special you truly are."

"Well, as long as you know," I smiled, "that's all I really need."

***************

Feeling better, Loki and I returned to the briefing room and took our places again at the table. Coulson, Lowenstein and Thor looked at us carefully.

"You're both ready to continue?" Coulson asked.

"Yes," I said. I looked at Loki for a moment, then back to Coulson, "however, I believe we've seen all we need from the video." I took a deep breath, "If there's anything else you need us to know, I suggest you just tell us verbally."

From the familiar decanter on the table, Thor poured two glasses of water for Loki and I. We both gratefully took them, taking long sips.

"Gerrold White was previously a Hydra agent before he came to us," Coulson said. "While he wasn't in their employ for long, we believe what morals they instill within their agents coupled with his need for vengeance... drove him to take the road that he did."

"Due to this," Dr. Lowenstein said, "we are going to be updating our entire vetting system to ensure more thorough screening of employee records." He looked at Loki, "so far we have already conducted the new system on the rest of the team that was assembled for your tracking device, and they've all checked out."

"Speaking of tracking, we also have a database," Coulson added, "with the names of all the families and their loved ones who were lost during the Battle of New York. Besides to honour them, it was set up in case anyone were to be so bold as to take advantage of their vulnerability. Consequently, it can serve both ways. If any of them attempt something else against you, they won't be hard to find."

I simply nodded and was pleased that Coulson and his people were working smarter after all this had happened. I turned to look at Loki and he seemed to be faring better, which was a relief to me.

"So," I said, "it seems you had concocted a plan to get Gerrold, without Thor and I knowing." I smiled at Coulson, "care to enlighten us?"

"I believe Loki would be the best person to start," Coulson said, looking at my friend.

"It's not a Volstagg tale by any means," Loki said.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling warmly and putting my hand on Loki's arm. "All we know is that you were the bait to draw out Gerrold," I smiled. "Tell us how that was done."

Loki explained that while we were at the Chinese garden, at the time I was still sleeping before Thor and Dr. Lowenstein arrived, Coulson found him by the waterfall and informed him of what was happening, and what was required.

"I was to cause a major scene when we got to the cafeteria," Loki said, considering his words as he spoke. "I was to reveal that I knew who the assailant was - although in truth we weren't quite sure at the time. My skills in dramatic arts on Asgard made this very easy."

"The cafeteria is the most popular place in the building," Coulson explained. "Although, officially, we are not one for gossip, what is overheard in there, soon travels to most of the building."

"After I stormed out," Loki said, "I met Coulson in a nearby office, and we discussed the next part of the plan." He looked at me, "our Agent in Charge here had to assure me that you were somewhere safe before we went to act two." He looked at Thor, "thank you for doing that, brother."

"It was my pleasure," Thor replied with a nod.

"As Loki said, we really had to put on a show," Coulson said. "We had to get White's attention, so we had to use everything we had."

"For the cameras," Loki said, "I was paraded out like a prize stallion, wearing manacles, with Coulson and security guards to make him think I was up to no good."

"If he didn't see that," Coulson said, "I had some misleading emails sent - one was to get Lowenstein prepared to be on level Omega, and the other was for the sake of White. Since his job was to track Loki, and knowing it would take time to get to the Delta level for the alleged meeting, we surmised if he noticed that Loki was on the same floor and nearby - and with the knowledge that the weapons locker was in the same vicinity..."

"He would take the chance of finishing the job?" I asked.

Coulson and Loki nodded.

"What he didn't count on," Coulson said, "was that I was patiently waiting in the room adjacent to where Loki was, and the security team kept me apprised when Gerrold was about to leave."

"Wait a minute," I said to Loki, "you LET yourself get shot?" I turned to Coulson, "you asked him to risk his life to get shot again by this guy?" I wasn't sure how to feel, but it didn't feel good.

"You promised me my brother would not be harmed," Thor said to Coulson, in an indignant tone.

"Beverlee, Thor," Loki said carefully, "I'm okay." he put his hand on my arm, "yes, I got hurt, but I'm going to recover." He gave me a sympathetic look, "what hurt most... was saying those things to you in the cafeteria. I thought afterward I had lost my best friend."

I was taken aback by that. A sweet smile appeared on my face.

I reached out with my hands, and he took them, interlacing them in our special way.

"Never going to happen," I said.

Loki turned his head to face Coulson, "what about the... initiative?"

"Oh, we're still carrying on with the program," Coulson said. "If this is any indication... we need you Loki," he then turned to face Thor, "and we need you too."

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to my friend, smiling coyly.

"It is nice to be needed," he whispered back, returning my smile.

"Well," Coulson said, "you are all free to go," and got up from the table. 

Dr. Lowenstein also stood from his chair and walked over to us.

Many a thank you and handshake ensued. Dr. Lowenstein gave me his card, just in case we needed him for anything in the future. Whether Loki was right about Tom being interested in me or not, I believed having him as a medical resource as well as a friend would be invaluable. Speaking of invaluable, I asked Lowenstein to tell Bruno how thankful we were to him, how helpful he was and added that whatever SHIELD was paying him, he deserves a raise.

The employee that had led us from the foyer to the briefing room when we first arrived appeared to take us back to that foyer.

When we reached it, Loki was only too happy to part with the wheelchair and be able to walk on his own.

Just as I was about to exit, a strange alarm began to sound.

"Oh," I said, suddenly knowing what I had done, and I flushed with embarrassment. I was glad Thor was with us because the security guard seemed quite aggressive. "It's okay," I said, my hands up, attempting another disarming smile before slowly moving one hand, and pulling out the communications device I had been given by security in the cell area. I held it up for a moment so the guard could see what it was, then carefully placed it on the information desk. "That's all I had, I swear."

The guard pressed a button on his communication earpiece device, and after a few exchanges, the alarm ceased, and he waved us to go.

Exiting the building, we walked out into the darkness.

"What a great night to stargaze," I said.

Thor looked up and remarked that some of the nine realms were clearly visible.

"Except Asgard, my brother," Loki said. "Beverlee, I think it's time we have that supper you suggested."

I looked at Loki carefully. My eyes darted to Thor, then back to him.

"It's okay," he said with a small smile, "Thor should join us too. I think we all... really need to talk."

Thor pulled out his cell phone and powered it on as I had shown him.

"Call Doctor Stephen Strange."

Another orange portal which had edges like a Spirograph drawing opened up and we stepped through...

With Loki holding my hand.

THE END - UNTIL THE NEXT ADVENTURE WITH MY FRIEND LOKI!

**************

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY. IT MEANS SO MUCH! 

There is a sequel, "My Friend Loki: Strange Magic." Will be adding it soon! 

Meanwhile, if you enjoyed this work, if you could take a moment and please post a comment. I'd like to know what your favourite parts/scenes/moments or something else that made it enjoyable for you. Your feedback is essential for making better stories. Thank you again, and read you soon! :)


End file.
